The Unfinished Album
by lostinmusicsince93
Summary: 6 months after Worlds and everything is a mess. Beca isn't in LA, she hasn't spoken to Chloe in 2 months and she still can't find a way to tell Chloe how she feels. Emily insists that she and Aubrey can bring them together, but once the Bellas get involved who knows what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

6 months after Worlds and everything is a mess.

Becca isn't in LA, she hasn't spoken to Chloe in 2 months and she still can't find a way to tell Chloe how she feels.

She was in the middle of producing an album with Emily and couldn't concentrate long enough to complete a track. Every thought she had went back to Chloe and the argument that broke them apart. These days all Becca could do was wake up and put her life on autopilot, just go through the motions, fake a little happiness here and there and think about Chloe.

"Hey, how was that?" Emily asked. She had been in the booth for at least 15 minutes and Becca was already zonedout.

"Uh, yeah. It was good. Now it's just my turn to put everything together. Let's take a break."

As soon as Becca finished her sentence Emily knew exactly what was going on. She walked out of the booth, took out her phone and immediately started scrolling through her contacts. Her finger landed on the only person that could bring Becca out of this slump. She clicked on the name and sent a quick message.

Emily put her phone away and sat across from Becca. She watched as the older girl worked on her computer and occasionally stopped to look at the framed picture of her and Chloe. She knew that Becca blamed herself for why Chloe moved to San Francisco. She wasn't too sure whose fault it really was but she promised herself that before this album was completed that Chloe and Becca would be on speaking terms again. However long it took Emily was positive her and the Bellas could pull this off.

"I'm hungry, can we take a break long enough to eat?" As Emily was speaking Becca turned around in her chair to face Emily and her emotions showed everything. She looked tired, lonely and like she was going to break any second. She turned back around to face her computer trying to turn it off, making sure that she didn't linger on her background photo long enough to think about Chloe again.

They walked to the diner in silence, well except Emily who kept humming a unknown song. When they walked in it immediately smelled like coffee and pancakes. They took a seat at the bar and the all too peppy waitress approached Becca.

"Hi there sweetheart, what can I get ya?"

"Uh, I'll have a coffee and some french fries" A weird combo but Becca wasn't really hungry and Emily seemed like she was on edge. It was Emilys turn to order and the more the waitress spoke, the more Becca wanted to leave.

"Yes, I need 2 cheeseburgers, one Coke and a chocolate shake. Thank you so much!" Emily smiled at the waitress and handed her back the menus.

"Woah killer, hungry much?" Becca had a little too much attitude behind that question but just ignored the look on Emilys face.

"Actually, someone is meeting us here..."

Emily didn't get to finish her sentence before Aubrey walked into the diner. She quickly looked around and sat down next to Becca, immediately crossing her arms. Becca looked shocked and before she could ask why Aubrey was here the blonde girl was already speaking.

"Hello hobbit, I believe we need to talk about Chloe..."


	2. Chapter 2

Becca was praying that the waitress would come back with the check. She was tired of listening to Aubrey rant about how she should have "grown up to see how much Chloe loved her". Becca wasn't good with feelings, that's why she had music. She could make any track mesh with another to tell a story that words couldn't. Granted she hid behind music in fear of rejection, but she knew that Chloe would never reject her, she hoped.

"Dude, get off my back! I already feel bad enough, I don't need you breathing down my neck to go after her. If she wanted me she'd call for the first time in 2 months." Becca threw a 5 dollar bill on the counter and stormed off.

"At least she has feelings, or maybe that's just her general personality I'm not sure" Aubrey seemed optimistic that the current situation she was trying to fix would be solved soon. She and Becca weren't always the best of friends, hell they were hardly friends. But Chloe always insisted that Becca wasn't that bad.

"I promise that she's great! She's changed so much since you left." Chloe had a smile bigger than Aubrey had ever seen. "I know that I failed college 3 times just to be a Bella, but I really just wanted more time with Becca." Aubrey was in New York for a few months and Chloe made sure they had their weekly Skype dates.

"Listen Beale, I just want you to be happy and if the little Smurf really does that for you then I think you should go for it. But if she hurts you, I swear to God that I will kill her. You've been through enough already." Aubrey actually paid attention to the things Chloe told her and they were both waiting for Becca to tell Chloe how she felt. Everyone knew and it was just a matter of time, but she was glad that Chloe was genuinely happy. She was always searching for happiness. Whether it was a random road trip to middle of nowhere Georgia or sitting in her room watching Becca make a new Bellas setlist.

Aubrey remembered how after the Skype date Chloe texted her saying that she really thought this was it, that she didn't have to look anymore because Becca was all she needed. It broke Aubreys heart to know that her best friend was hurting right now, but so was Becca and she knew that Chloe would want her to be nice to Becca.

"You should go back to the studio, I'm going to call Fat Amy to see what she knows about this mess." As Aubrey was speaking she was pointing to the door and Emily followed her orders. Emily knew that Aubrey was the right person to call, after-all Becca's career and hers as well was on the line. The producer at the studio only gave them 3 months to complete the album, since Emily had most of her music already written and Becca just kept throwing out ideas at their meeting.

"All I know is that Chloe said something about wanting little Becca to move with her to San Fran cause the ginger got a job teaching little kids." Aubrey gathered that Fat Amy knew nothing, because this is exactly everything Aubrey knew. The only way to know what really happened was to call Chloe or to get Becca to spill it and Aubrey knew Becca wasn't in the mindset to spill her heart and soul. Aubrey walked back to the studio thinking about how the call to Chloe would go, if she would be upset that she was with Becca instead of in California with her.

"Emily, I'm sorry but I'm done for the day. You two make my head hurt and I just can't be here right now." Becca shut her computer, threw it in her bag along with her headphones and stood up. As soon as she did she caught a glimpse of the photo of the Bellas hanging on the wall. It was from graduation, she and Chloe were looking at each other while all the other graduates were smiling for the picture. The two were just staring at each other, happy and completely unaware of their surroundings. Just the thought of Chloes eyes made Becca sad. She knew she really messed up by not telling her how she felt. She just let Chloe walk away, literally.

"Okay Becs, my flight leaves in 3 hours and I would like to be at the airport an hour early. Will you help me load my things into the car?" Chloe had a way of hiding her feelings, only for the moment though. As soon as Becca walked out the door she heard Chloe sniffle and Becca knew that the ride to the airport would be the longest hour of her life. She helped Chloe load all of her bags into the car and waited outside for her while the redhead was inside telling the Bellas goodbye. Even though she would be back in 6 months it was still a goodbye and Chloe hated those more anything.

Becca was scrolling through music on her phone as soon as she heard the front door to the Bellas house open. Chloe walked out slowly and the Bellas stood in the door shouting that they loved her and couldn't wait for her to return soon. Becca looked up into Chloes stormy blue eyes that were now red because of all the tears. Her shirt was damp from the Bellas tears and her own. Her hair was messier than usual but Becca swore she had never seen Chloe look better. She didn't need much really, her blue eyes captured you the first second you looked at them and her smile could light up any room. She smiled at Becca and said that she would be alright. Becca opened the door for her and as Chloe got in she turned around to the Bellas, only to get thumbs up from everyone.

Today was the day, she was going to drive Chloe to the airport and tell her that she loved her and hope that everything would be okay. She even thought about doing that thing from The Breakfast Club, you know where he throws his hand in the air cause he knows he got the girl? Yeah that thing, it was cheesy but she knew Chloe would like it.

"Hello Earth to the midget" Aubrey was waiving her hands in front of Becca. "I thought you were leaving?''

"Uh, I am. I just got dizzy that's all." Becca tried to play it off, but deep down everything was hurting and looking at the picture just made her miss Chloe. She threw her bag on, turned the lights out in the booth and waited for Emily and Aubrey to get their things. They walked out of the the studio and as soon as they reached daylight Becca already had her headphones and sunglasses on. She walked swiftly to her car, slammed the door in Aubreys face and drove off.

The next thing Emily knew Aubrey was rolling her eyes and on the phone with someone talking about how she could get there in 2 hours and would love to be there in 5. Emily had no idea what the hell was going on but whatever it was she hoped it would fix this mess, because she couldn't take much more of moody Becca.

As soon as Becca got to her apartment she threw her keys on the counter and went straight for the bottle of Vodka she had in the fridge. She took her bag off, got her computer out and immediately started working on a new mix. Music was the only real connection she ever had. She could hear a song and name the year it came out, the album, the band and the producer. She was constantly on the lookout for new music and she was always creating it.

"I have something for you Chlo." Becca said looking at Chloe who was sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. Chloe looked at Becca and gave her the only smile she could, it wasn't the brightest but it was all she could do without crying again. Becca put the CD in the player and pressed play. She had been working on this mix since before Worlds, when she knew that she loved Chloe. It was filled with songs she was sure Chloe had never heard of, but songs that said exactly what she was planning to say at the airport. Chloe smiled one more time before grabbing Beccas hand and giving it a squeeze before returning back to the window to choke back the tears.

" **Becca Mitchell get your ass up, we have things to do!"** Aubreys ringtone woke Becca out of her daydream, or more of a 'where I went wrong' dream. Becca got off the couch and walked over to where her phone was sitting and picked it up, before she could even tell Aubrey to leave her alone she was already speaking a hundred miles an hour.

"Pack your bags Mitchell, we're going to California…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh, what? I can't miss work. There's no way I'm going to California." Becca was trying to think of every excuse she could to get out of flying across the country.

"It's too late now Beca" Aubrey felt like she was spitting fire when she said Becas name. "I've already talked to your boss and he's agreed that you can take a week off. Plus Emily needs a break and you need to fix this shit with Chloe. Honestly, I'm tired of listening to both of you complain about how miserable you are."

Beca couldn't think, she couldn't breathe and she couldn't move. She just stood still in her kitchen looking around for some sign that this wasn't happening. Was Aubrey really going to take her to California? Did she say something about Chloe being miserable? Didn't she run out of chances? Beca was confused and Aubrey kept talking. She knew that this was it, either go after Chloe or move on and she knew that there was only one option.

"I'll be there in 45 minutes to get you. You better have your shit together because we have a lot to discuss on the plane." Aubrey hung up quickly and headed to her apartment to pack as fast as possible. She knew that Beca wasn't going to be ready by the time she got there and they didn't have any time to waste. After Beca slammed her car door in Aubreys face she knew that this was serious, so she called in backup. The Bellas would meet her and Beca at the train station in San Francisco later on in the evening and they'd fix this mess.

"Hey Beca" Chloe spoke in a soft voice. She thought that if she spoke any louder or for more than 10 seconds she would lose it and the world would come crashing down. She didn't want to leave and the trip to the airport felt like it was taking forever. Leave it up to Atlanta traffic to be as bad as possible the day Chloe has to leave.

"Yeah Chlo?" Bcca took her eyes off the road just to catch a glimpse of Chloe tucking her beautiful red hair behind her ear.

"Do you remember the jacket you wore last year to the diner in the winter? You know when you spilled strawberry shake all over your sweatpants?" She knew exactly which one Chloe was talking about. She always kept trying to steal it. She always looked better in it anyway, fact.

"Yeah, I saw you stuff it in your backpack. Still trying to steal from me Chlo?" Beca winked at Chloe and immediately her face got a light shade of pink and Becca felt her heart speed up.

"I mean you can have it back, but I just wanted something of yours to take with me." Chloe hesitated on what to say next. "Since you'll be in Atlanta and…" Before she could finish speaking tears started flowing and she just looked out the window.

"Chlo, it's okay. I'm not mad and of course you can take it." Beca took Chloes hand as she spoke. "But what about all the music I made for you? I've been working on this mix for almost a year and a half. Plus you have all of the Bellas setlists and random mixes I made you listen to. You always have me with you Chlo." Beca knew that today was the day. She had to tell Chloe everything that she couldn't say before. The mix she made came to a stop and Chloe looked at the radio wishing that it would continue.

"The next song thats on this mix is one of my favorites, ever since I found it I couldn't stop listening to it. It reminds me of you and that's why I wanted it to be the last track on here." Beca took a deep breath and pressed play. Only 20 more miles to go and there was a chance that they could start this heart to heart conversation early.

 _You know it ain't easy_

 _For these thoughts here to leave me_

 _There are no words to describe it_

 _In French or in English_

 _Well, diamonds they fade_

 _And flowers they bloom_

 _And I'm telling you_

 _These feelings won't go away_

 _They been knocking me sideways_

 _They been knocking me out they_

 _Whenever you come around me_

Beca could tell that Chloe was crying but she wasn't sure why. Chloe just kept looking out the window. Beca knew that Chloe loved when she told her to listen to music and anything that Chloe didn't know she spent time dissecting the lyrics. To really understand the true meaning, but this song was pretty obvious Beca thought. Just as it sounded like it was ending, a piano started playing and Chloe knew exactly what was next.

 _We don't need_

 _Anything or anyone_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 _I don't quite know_

 _How to say_

 _How I feel_

 _Those three words_

 _Are said too much_

 _They're not enough_

Chloe loved this song more than anything. It was probably because of her love for Greys Anatomy. When Sleeping At Last covered it Beca knew instantly that Chloe would sit in her room and listen to it on repeat for days. She knew exactly what songs made Chloe feel like she was the only person in the room listening, the only person those songs could be made about and that's how Chloe made Beca feel. She said that she found a song that reminded her of Chloe, but really it was 3 songs mixed into one. She couldn't end a mix with just one song and Chloe was worth so much more than that.

This time instead of some popular indie band it was Becas voice that flowed through the speakers…

 _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _I am titanium_

 _We are titanium_

By the time the song was over they were pulling into the airport parking lot and Chloe had lost it. Beca took the CD out and placed in Chloes lap, avoiding eye contact. She couldn't stand to see those baby blues crying and she just wanted to put Chloe back in her car and take her home where she belonged.

"Hobbit, I said are you done packing?" Aubrey was shouting this time and Beca had no idea how she got in her apartment.

"I just packed up my computer and a sweatshirt. So, I guess not." Beca was nervous about going to the airport. The last time she was there it didn't end well and she hates flying.

"Well it's a good thing I did while you were just standing there spaced out. Whatever is going on with you it needs to stop." Aubrey had pulled out two tickets and placed one in Becas hand.

"Alright, let's go. We have plans Mitchell." Aubrey grabbed Becas hand and led her out of her apartment making sure that she left nothing behind. Emily was waiting in the car ready to drive her friends to the airport making sure not to bring up Chloe. As soon as they were in the car Aubrey started talking about how they had to make up for lost time and that Beca would be thankful for what she was doing. Even if they weren't close Aubrey knew that Beca was the right person for Chloe. They just had to get them back together, or together at all. This was going to be a struggle but there was nothing Aubrey and the Bellas couldn't fix.

"Yay, we're here! Have a great time in California and tell Chloe I said hello!" Emily smiled at Beca and gave her a thumbs up.

"You want to tell me what this is about Aubrey? You know just as much as I do that Chloe doesn't want me." Beca hated airports and this trip just reminded her where she went wrong and how she let Chloe just walk away.

"Shut up Mitchell, we're going to get your woman back…."


	4. Chapter 4

After an all too friendly pass through security they were waiting in line in Starbucks as soon as Aubreys phone rang. Beca knew immediately who was it was and she froze. The voice on the other side was one she hadn't heard in months and it felt like she was falling, but she wasn't moving. Instead she took her place in line and ordered her coffee, Aubrey could order hers later she just didn't want to be anywhere near that conversation.

"Aubrey, I didn't ask you to fly out here with Beca and the Bellas. You're just wasting your time. I bet Beca doesn't even want to come out here, let alone be in that stupid airport. You know she hates flying" Chloe wasn't happy but she wasn't upset either. She was scared and Aubrey didn't blame her.

"Well Beale, she's here and in line to get coffee. Our flight will be in by 7 o'clock your time and the Bellas are meeting us at the train station. You need to get over it, you guys are going to work this out!" Aubrey knew that by telling her all these details she'd try and stay away from the places they'd be. But Aubrey had a Sherlock Holmes way about her and she'd find Chloe only to "accidently" make her and Beca run into each other.

"I'll see you soon Chlo!" And with that Aubrey hung up and walked over to Beca who was trying to enjoy her coffee. While Aubrey was on the phone Beca took her laptop out of her bag and started working on a new mix, or at least was attempting to. It seemed like she was off balance, like she couldn't figure out how to breathe and think at the same time. "Boy, Chloe really did something to this one" Aubrey thought.

"So that was Chloe and she is super excited to see all of us!" Aubrey tried to sound like this had been in the works for months and that Chloe was in on it all along, but Beca knew that Chloe was just as nervous as she was.

"Yeah right. I bet she told you not to come." Beca shut her laptop and looked out the windows as Aubrey roller her eyes and walked off to get her coffee.

"Okay, so do you have everything Chlo?" Beca was hesitant to ask because she knew that Chloe was really leaving the only thing she couldn't take with her… Beca Mitchell.

Chloe looked up at Beca and shook her head yes. She waited in line to get her boarding pass and they walked over to Security. Beca looked like she was going to puke, she was nervous and upset and couldn't manage to look at Chloe without wanting to cry.

"So Chloe, before you leave I need to tell you something and I know it's last minute but I really need you to know" Becas hands were shaking, so she shoved the in the pockets of the black skinny jeans she was wearing. She looked at Chloe and instantly felt calm, and relaxed her arms. The older girl was smiling and watching Beca play with the sleeves on the flannel she stole from Chloe two years before.

"Okay, I'm listening but I really need to get through security soon. Can this wait until after I'm through security? I'll call you." Chole was about to walk away when Beca grabbed her arm.

"I can't tell you this over the phone Chloe. I need you to wait so I can get my thoughts together. You know I'm no good at this but you just really need to know." Beca looked at the floor, the thought of telling Chloe the deepest secret her heart has ever had was frightening. Beca thought about all the times that she should have kissed Chloe in the last 3 years. The time at the diner when she bought Chloe dinner for failing her midterms, or the time during Bellas practice when Fat Amy ordered pizza and hid it on campus sending all of the Bellas after it. Chloe and Beca were the only ones who weren't running after pizza, instead they laid on the floor laughing until they decided to go and find the girls.

Beca knew that she should have kissed Chloe the first time they met, well not in the shower but after her audition. The way those blue eyes looked at her, like when the sun finally comes out after a storm. Becas life so far had been a hurricane, mixed with a tornado and small natural disasters. Until she met Chloe. Chloe was her sun, the brightest thing in her life and it was because of her that Beca was standing in an airport trying not to fall apart. Beca knew that Chloe was stressed about this move and she could tell that she was growing impatient by the way her feet were moving.

Beca pushed down all of her feelings, looked at the older girl and simply said "Chloe, I hope you have a safe flight. Call me when you get there"

Chloe looked confused but didn't question anything, instead she wrapped her arms around Beca and hugged her. Beca could tell that Chloe was trying to say goodbye without actually trying to speak and she respected that. She wished that they could have held each other a little longer, but Chloe broke them apart and with tears in her eyes she kissed Beca on the cheek and started walking towards the security gate. Standing still in a world moving 100 miles per hour Beca couldn't move. All she could think about was her missed opportunity to tell Chloe she loved her, instead she chickened out like always. When she finally came to her sense Chloe was already through security and paused a minute to wave at her.

Beca waved back and immediately took out her wallet. She ran to the desk and demanded that the woman give her a ticket.

"So I just let the love of my life walk away to move across the country and I didn't tell her how I feel. I need a ticket right now, I don't care how much or to where I just need a ticket!" Beca didn't realize that she was screaming and crying at the same time.

The woman worked quickly and found Beca a ticket to Las Vegas. Out of all the places she never wanted to go and this woman handed her a ticket to Vegas? Whatever it took to get to Chloe. She thanked her a million times and rushed off to security. The guards looked at her like she was a mad woman but she didn't care, she was mad about Chloe Beale and needed to get to her as soon as possible. The guard took her wallet, phone and keys and politely escorted her through security as fast as she could. Beca thought that she heard her screaming at the ticket woman and they were trying to be nice, in case she had another meltdown. Once she was through security which seemed to take forever, she started running. She didn't know where Chloe would be but the faster she ran the quicker she'd get to see her.

Finally she found her. She was looking out the window crying and holding the CD she had made her. Beca stood behind her just for a few seconds, trying to compose herself before she made a earth halting decision.

"Chloe Beale, I love you and I know that it's probably weird to be in love with your best friend but I don't care. I'm in love with you and I hope you love me too." The words just fell out of Becas mouth and she had no regrets about it. She knew if the Bellas were here they'd all be shouting and cheering for Beca and Chloe to kiss.

Chloe turned around, tears still falling but smiling at the same time. She stood up and threw her arms around Beca, holding her closer than ever before.

"I love you too Beca. It took you long enough" Chloe just laughed and she smiled for the first time since they left the Bella house. "Wait, how'd you get back here? Did you just run through security without buying a ticket?" Chloe was confused but she was just grateful that Bcca was with her. The younger girl showed her the ticket and they just laughed together.

" **Flight 325 to San Francisco is now boarding"** The woman at the gate was opening the doors to the hallway to board the plane and Becas heart dropped. She didn't plan things out this far, she thought that if she told Chloe how she felt then she would stay. She hoped she would stay.

"Tell me to stay" Chloe blurted out quickly. "If you love me, tell me to stay. I can find another job closer to your apartment. I can stay and we can make this work, just tell me to stay."

Beca was shocked. This is not how she thought things would go. Either let the love of her life go to her dream job or be selfish and keep her? She didn't like either of those options and overthinking it wasn't helping any.

"Tell me to stay Beca!" Chloe shouted and still Beca could not speak. She felt her world get a little darker and she knew exactly what was about to happen.

"I love you but I want you to go." And with that Chloe turned around and walked towards the woman at the gate. She stopped after the woman checked her ticket. Chloe turned around to look at Beca and then she was gone.

"Are we just going to sit here all day or are we going to get on the plane?" Aubrey knew Beca was in deep thought but their plane was boarding and she didn't want to waste anymore time trying to drag Beca along. As soon as they landed they would take a cab to the train station to meet the Bellas and then all her plans would fall into place.

"Uh yeah, I guess we should. But I should let you know Posen I don't like flying." Beca tried to smile but it looked more like a frown.

"Yes, I've heard that before, that's why I brought you sleeping pills. It's a 5 hour flight and you can sleep, but after you tell me what you plan on telling Chloe" Aubrey smirked knowing that Beca would have to tell her details about what's going on in her mind. Becca just rolled her eyes and walked towards the gate.

Once they were on the plane Beca took out her computer and waited until takeoff to hand Aubrey her headphones. She clicked on a playlist labeled 'Your Soul" and pressed play. Immediately Aubrey knew what Beca was showing her. Instead of speaking to Chloe she'd just tell her to listen to something, but it wasn't good enough. Beca needed to actually speak and tell Chloe what's been going on in the last 2, now almost 3 months. Aubrey took the headphones off and started rambling.

"Beca, I understand that music is your thing, but if you really want Chloe you need to use your words. You have to actually talk to her and tell her how your life has been. She likes when you send her music but you can't see her for the first time in almost 3 months and just hand her some headphones. That's not good enough Mitchell" Aubrey was right and Beca knew it. "Tell me about what happened when you took her to the airport"

Beca hated telling this story and the only time she ever told it to was to the fish Chloe bought her right before she moved. They named the fish Big Red because of Chloe, of course. When Beca was done talking she realized that she was crying. Little badass Beca Mitchell was crying in front of hardcore, no soul Aubrey Posen. The woman in front of them turned around to hand Becca a tissue and just smiled at her. Aubrey didn't say a word, she just handed Beca the sleeping pills and got her notebook and started writing.

" **Well folks, the weather here in beautiful San Francisco is 85 and sunny. We should be landing in the next few minutes."**

That's all Beca heard as she woke up and the next thing she knew everyone was standing up, ready to get off the plane.

The were in San Francisco, the same city Chloe lived in, the city where the love of her life moved to. They were here and Beca couldn't even move.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go short stack, we've got Bellas to meet!" Aubrey picked Beca up by her elbow and watched as the younger girl slowly started walking towards the front of the plane.

It was 6:05 and the train station was just a short cab ride away, Aubrey hoped that the Bellas would all be together by now and they could start fixing all the mess Beca and Chloe made. The airport was small and smelled like wet sand. Beca hated it. If you asked her 3 months ago what she thought of airports, she would tell you that she liked them. She liked how one building could hold so many stories. Simple hellos and goodbyes to a vast love story, where people meet when they can. Confessions of love and hope. Beca never liked to be emotional or rarely show her feelings but she liked airports, just not anymore. Once they collected their bags Beca looked like she was going to get sick but Aubrey made her keep walking to the cab that was waiting outside.

"What's your plan Posen? I'm the one that told her to go, it's not like she's going to come running back" Beca said more than she should have and she could tell that Aubrey was ignoring her and started digging in her backpack for her headphones.

"You let me and the Bellas worry about that. Just put your headphones on and I'll let you know when you need to be social" There was more attitude in her voice than she expected but Aubrey didn't care. She was tired of Becas attitude and just wanted to get to the train station so they could meet the Bellas.

San Francisco was beautiful, the tall buildings met with the open starry sky and the smell of salt water all around was enough to make Beca calm down. The streets were filled with cars and bikes; sidewalks alive with couples walking and laughing. She now understood why Chloe moved here. It was a place where Chloe could really find happiness. There was always something going on in this city, marathons, free art exhibits, new coffee shops opening and concerts. Beca thought that she might like it here, minus all the people but her life was in Atlanta for now and she really just wanted to move to L.A. That had been her dream after-all, but maybe dreams change. Maybe her dream could be here with Chloe, but she knew that she was just wishing for things to be different than the current situation she was in.

"Oh my gosh, there's Amy and Cynthia Rose! Stop here please sir." The cab driver pulled over at Pier 21 and Aubrey nearly jumped out of the cab before it came to a stop. Her excitement was semi-contagious as Beca got out of the cab to pay the driver and then ran over to Amy.

"Well hey heartbreaker, fancy seeing you here." Amy faintly punched Beca on the arm and then started laughing, turning back to Aubrey to fill her in on all things Bumper.

'Heartbreaker. Is that what I did to Chloe? Do they know how Chloe is? They've seen her already, that's how they know. Aubrey just made me come out here to see how upset Chloe was and now she's moved on' Becas thoughts were about to swallow her when CR interrupted.

"Sorry bout Amy, you know how she gets. You have any new music?" Thank God for CR not questioning things about Chloe because she really couldn't take much more. She just smiled and told her that they could listen to it at the hotel but as soon as she said that CR's face went into a puzzled look.

"Yo, Becs. Aubrey didn't tell you? We're not staying at a hotel. Chloe said we could crash at her place." CR had to be lying. There's no way that Chloe really said they could stay with her, afterall she told Aubrey that they shouldn't come. Beca knew she was dreaming, she had to be.

"Aubrey! What the hell? We're staying at Chloe's? You should have told me." She was furious and couldn't believe that Aubrey took her all the way to California, only to have her sleep in the same house as Chloe. Beca felt betrayed, especially after she told Aubrey the story about the airport.

"Woah chill little one. It's all cool. Chloe said that you could sleep on the couch if that makes it any better." Amy started laughing but quickly realized that this wasn't the time for jokes. Aubrey was impatiently waiting for Emily to arrive, so they could go to Chloes. While on the plane she sent Chloe a picture of Beca asleep, all curled up in a tshirt she stole from Chloe a year ago after the great birthday cake failure. The response she got was a broken heart emoji and a thumbs up, not much for enthusiasm.

"Oh there's Emily, let's go ladies!" Aubrey turned around and clapped her hands, leading everyone over to Emily. "Good news, Chloes apartment is less than 15 blocks from here, so grab your suitcases and let's do some cardio!" Aubrey was too peppy and it only made Beca more irritated.

The ladies grabbed their suitcases and backpacks and followed their fearless leader. Beca was the very last one to start moving and the only one that noticed was Emily, who slowed down only to walk beside her current album producer.

"So please don't be mad, but Aubrey and I came up with this plan and we thought it would be a good idea to have us stay at Chloes. I should let you know that we're leaving in the morning to grab breakfast so it'll just be you and Chloe. Just don't tell Aubrey that you know." Emily gave Beca a supportive look and continued to speak. "It's just that this album means a lot to me and I know Chloe means more, which is why the studio and I decided to put it on pause a little longer than agreed. We have to get you and Chloe back together." Emily just wanted things to be okay and as soon as she was done talking she caught up with CR and left Beca to her thoughts.

The thing about San Francisco is that very little of the terrain is flat. The streets go straight up in the air as if they're never ending and the hills are steeper than Everest, or so Fat Amy said. The city is quiet as they struggle to climb the hills. All Beca can think about is what it'll be like when she sees Chloe. Should she hug her? Should she just say hi and pretend that she's back at the step monsters house and try to become invisible? But she longed for Chloes touch, the smell of her red hair and the welcoming look in her baby blue eyes.

"Alright ladies, good cardio! Mitchell, I'm glad you still enforced this after I left, these ladies made me proud." Aubrey looked thrilled that they just climbed hills for what seemed like a hundred years. "I just need to call Chloe and get the code to get into the building and hopefully she's just as excited as we are!" Just then CR elbowed Beca in the shoulder and gave her a look that said "I got your back."

Within seconds Aubrey punched in the code to let them in the building and everyone started to walk, except Beca. She stood still, just looking at the door. Her brain was overthinking and her heart was racing, she couldn't move. She heard the suitcases being pulled along the floor, laughs being shared, names being called and the cars moving behind her. Everything was moving except Beca. After everyone had a 10 second staring session they looked towards the door and there was the reason Beca wasn't functioning, standing there as beautiful as ever.

Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs without shoes. Wearing a grey sweater that fell off her shoulders, which had her long red hair covering them, jeans covered in holes (no match to the ones Beca was wearing) and smiling brighter than the sun. Immediately Aubrey ran to her, almost tackling her in a bear hug and the rest of the ladies followed except Beca. After everyone had greeted Chloe, Beca stood outside observing, still not being able to move. The silence wasn't awkward, just heartbreaking. The Bellas couldn't do anything but look back and forth between the two, and finally Chloe spoke.

"Hi Beca, I missed you." And with that Beca turned around and started walking back towards the train station. She didn't care what the plan was, Chloe said that she missed her. Yet she hadn't called, or tried to contact her in any way possible. So why would she say that now? Beca didn't care, she just kept walking. The last thing she heard was someone saying that she just needed space and she'd come right back, but she had no intentions on coming back.


	6. Chapter 6

"Please stop Beca" Chloe was shouting and Beca was only a few feet away. But she insisted on walking away, and continued until she heard Chloe speak again. "Beca, please." This time it was softer and sound more like her begging.

Beca stopped and turned around, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but remained quiet. Chloe was running towards her, still not wearing shoes and just as she looked past her the Bellas were standing at the end of the street placing bets on how long it would take for them to get their shit together. Beca didn't want Chloe to come any closer, but as she was trying to speak nothing came out. She just waited, as she had been doing for the last 3 months. When she finally caught up with her she didn't say anything. They just stood there under the street light and looked at each other. Chloes cheeks were a light pink and her hair was messier than before but Beca was still stunned at how beautiful the older girl was. There she was in front of her, not even an arms length away.

"I thought I was going to have to chase you all the way to the train station, although you're going the wrong way." Chloe laughed a little at Becas lack of direction, the younger girl was never good with directing people, except for when it came to music.

"I was actually heading to the bar" the tone in which Beca spoke made Chloe back up a little. After-all she was the one that told her to leave and when she did Beca never called or anything. Instead of trying to reason with Beca she just stood there. After a few uncomfortable seconds Chloe threw her arms around the younger girls neck and instantly felt all the emotion she had pushed aside for the last 3 months. Beca didn't respond at first, she was confused as to why Chloe was hugging her, but after a few seconds she realized it was more than just a hug. It was Chloe asking for forgiveness.

Beca dropped her backpack and put her arms around Chloes waist, pulling her closer. Whatever problems they had could wait, she just needed to hold the love of her life. They didn't need to speak, the space between them said it all, but Chloe couldn't contain her feelings. As soon as Beca put her arms around her she started crying. She felt stupid for leaving Beca at the airport after she knew how hard it was for her to confess her feelings. She prayed that she still felt the same, because as much of a front that Chloe put up she was barely hanging on.

"Yes, this is Miss Beale. Is there any way I can get a substitute for Friday? I have a family emergency." Chloe loved her new job and the kids were great but she could hardly go through a day without thinking of Beca or hearing a song that reminded her of the shorter girl and their time together.

"Yes, I think we can figure something out. I hope everything is alright with your family Miss Beale. We look forward to seeing you Monday." The man hung up the phone after Chloe thanked him. It was Wednesday and she just needed a break. Thursday afternoon she rushed to clean up her classroom and headed straight to the store for alcohol. She had wine in her apartment but she needed something harder, to help her forget about the words that Beca said to her not even 2 weeks ago.

"Chloe Beale, I love you and I know that it's probably weird to be in love with your best friend but I don't care. I'm in love with you and I hope you love me too." Those words were on replay and Chloe hated herself for not telling Beca sooner. Of course she loved her. How did the younger girl not see it before? The stolen looks, the winks after a Bella dance session, the late night cuddling after Chloe got back from class, stealing clothes and even holding hands during Bella movie nights and when they walked across campus. How did she still manage to walk away from her? She told her to go but that was probably Beca trying not to be selfish. Maybe.

Netflix, cold pizza and whiskey is all Chloe wanted and that's exactly what she got. She locked herself in her apartment, promising not to see the outside world until she was over Beca. Step one would be to watch all of the Bella performances, just to see if the younger girl would steal a glimpse of her while she wasn't looking. Sure enough there were stolen looks, smiles after she looked at Beca and Chloe got butterflies every time she saw this happening. They were both completely oblivious to each other but Chloe knew she loved Beca, within the first few months of knowing each other. Step two would be to shower and get rid of everything Beca ever gave her, or things she stole without the younger girl knowing. That included the sweatpants she was currently wearing and all of the music that took up a shelf in her kitchen.

"Hey Chlo, will you listen to this mix for me? I don't think I put it together the way I had in mind." Chloe knew that it would be incredible, but just to be close to Beca for the next 6 minutes would be enough for now.

Chloe was amazed at the way Becas hands could create something like this. The way the beat took control of the music was incredible. It reminded her of her own heart when she looked at the younger girl. She was always thankful to have such talented friends, but Beca really put everyone else to shame. She was smart, beautiful and Chloes best friend. That's what made being in love with your best friend hard. Do you risk the friendship for possibly the greatest love you will ever have or just let it take its course and wait to see? Chloe was impatient when it came to her love life but with Beca she would wait until the world ended.

"This is amazing Becs, you are amazing." Chloe put her hand on top of Becas and watched as the younger girls face got a very bright shade of pink.

These were memories Chloe wanted to forget. She wanted to forget how Beca was so nervous at the airport and the mix she made her that she listened to every night to sleep. Her heart wouldn't let her though, she was in love with Beca Mitchell and every beat of her heart said so. When Sunday arrived Chloe was still in the sweatpants she stole from her best friend and all of her whiskey was gone. She had cried more than she wanted to but this was a part of the grieving process right? She wanted to be over Beca, but damnit she wasn't and all she wanted was to get on a plane and show up at the younger girls apartment and tell her that she was sorry for leaving and that she loved her more than anything. Chloe couldn't do that though, she was sure if she stayed a few more months that she would get over Beca and attempt to be happy.

"Okay lovebirds, can we go inside now?" This time Aubrey was the one who broke the silence, yelling at the girls who were still holding on to each other.

Beca broke them apart, picked up her backpack and without a world started walking up the hill back to Chloes apartment. The older girl didn't question anything, she just followed Beca eventually catching up to her and walking side by side. When they met up with the Bellas the girls could see that Chloe was now a more vulnerable person - Her hair was messy, her makeup was messed up and her eyes were puffy from crying. She let her guard down hoping that Beca would just jump right back into their normal friendly banter, but after the incident at the airport nothing would be normal.

"So the sleeping arrangement isn't quite solved yet, but I think we can work something out where everyone is comfortable" Chloe was hoping that Beca would want to sleep near her, or at least stand by her as they figured everything out but she had no such luck.

"CR and Fat Amy you can sleep on the couch, Chloe informed me it pulls out into a bed. Emily would you be okay with sleeping on the floor? I think there's enough pillows in this place to make you comfortable. That just leaves you and I Beca, where would you like to sleep?" The room went silent as Aubreys question hung in the air. She had two options either sleep on the floor with Emily and risk having back problems for however long they were here or sleep in the same bed as Chloe. Beca would rather be sleeping on a plane, which said more than her answer.

"I'll take the floor." And that's all she said. She looked at Chloe who had been watching her calculate her sleeping arrangements and the older girls eyes seemed to have a hint of sadness in them. What did she expect? Becca wasn't going to lay in the bed with the woman who walked away from her so easily.

"Well, is everyone ready for bed? I'm sure Aubs has a busy day scheduled for us all tomorrow!" Chloe tried to remain calm but Aubrey knew that she was seconds from falling apart. Aubrey told her best friend to get in bed and that she would take care of the Bellas, since she was the one that brought all of them here in the first place. After making sure Fat Amy had 3 blankets to sleep with, she moved over to where Emily and Beca were throwing pillows on the floor.

"Listen here Beca, my best friend is seconds away from losing it over you. I know that you're still upset that she walked away but you didn't chase after her. You didn't call. You have as much blame in this as she does. Now take your alternative ass in there and talk to her like she's a person." Aubrey was trying to keep her voice down because by now CR was already snoring.

Beca wanted to argue but she could tell that Chloe was upset by the way she acted. She thought she deserved it though. She told the older girl the biggest secret her heart contained and what happened? Chloe said "Tell me to stay if you love me" that was it. There wasn't anything in there that said "Oh hey I know I flunked college like 3 times and this is the only job that offered me more money than I know what to do with, and I know you just told me you loved me but I want you to be proud and that's why I'm doing this." That's why Beca told her to go, because she was so proud of her. Proud that she got past the fear of moving on, proud that she decided what to do and proud that she got to love someone so incredible as Chloe Beale.

When Beca got to the door of Chloes bedroom she could hear the older girl crying. She gently knocked and instead of waiting for a response, she walked in. Just like the older girl used to do to her when they were still living in the Bella house.

"Chloe, can we talk….?"


	7. Chapter 7

The room was dark as Beca walked towards the bed. She could tell that the older girl was upset. She understood why but at the same time she didn't. Chloe was the one that gave her the ultimatum and then never called. Then when the Bellas show up she wants to act normal, like she can just tell her that she missed her and everything would be fine? Everything was not fine. They had too much to talk about and too much to figure out,

"I'm sorry if I made you upset earlier. Aubrey told me to come in here and talk to you." Beca wasn't sure why she was apologizing, she didn't think she did anything wrong. She had a right to be angry, but seeing Chloe cry made her feel like the biggest asshole. Her life had been a constant storm since Chloe left and being in the same room with her was enough to maker her almost forget the airport incident.

"Everything is fine Beca, you can leave now." The tone in which Chloe spoke was harsh and her words sounded bitter. She was upset that the younger girl now wanted nothing to do with her, yes she should have called and yes she should have never walked away. But love is about getting out of your comfort zone and being with the one person that makes you happy. That's what she thought Beca was doing in the airport.

Just then Chloe heard the sound of someone getting up, but instead of the door opening she heard a heart racing and it wasn't her own. Beca was standing beside the bed, where she was curled up. She leaned down slowly and kissed Chloes forehead and then started to walk out of the room.

"I'm glad you're here." The words just fell out of Chloes mouth, she didn't think Beca heard them because she spoke so softly, but the younger girl did. She stopped at the door and turned to get one last look at Chloe before she went to sleep. She closed the door softly and went to where Emily was sleeping, but instead of finding an empty place to sleep Aubrey was cuddled up next to a pillow sound asleep. Beca sighed and took a pillow from the pile Emily was keeping near her feet, stole a blanket from Fat Amy and went to lay down outside of Chloes room. She knew that tomorrow would be exhausting and she had already slept 4 ½ hours on the plane so she wasn't tired quite yet. She slowly got up to find her backpack from the mess that the Bellas had already seemed to create in the whole 2 hours they had been at Chloes.

Beca found her bag and took out her computer, she might as well start editing one of Emilys tracks she had saved on her computer. She leaned up against the wall in the hallway and as soon as she did a picture fell on her.

"Hey are you two going to smile or just stare at each other?" Aubrey insisted on using her new Polaroid camera during Bella graduation. Chloe and Beca were standing side by side underneath the tree that Chloe had spent most of her final senior year under. They just started laughing and Beca made a face at Aubrey. Little did they know she had already taken a picture of them. They were just standing there in their graduation gowns, Becas hands were just above Chloes and they were both smiling at each other. That's how most of the graduation photos turned out, besides the one of Beca looking like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Aubrey walked away frustrated and the girls just laughed. This was a day to be excited and the party they were going to attend later that night would make everything even better. They just graduated college and about to go to Worlds. So many things were happening in Becas life and yet 4 years went by without her telling Chloe how she felt. She knew that the time would come when she would have to tell Chloe, she just didn't know how soon it would be.

"So Becs, I need to tell you something" Chloe looked at the ground while she spoke, a habit she picked up from Beca in all the time they spent together.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca had a bad feeling and hoped that the redhead wasn't about to say anything to ruin the day, but little did she know.

"I got offered a job…" Before she could finish her sentence Beca was congratulating her on such a great achievement. "But it's in San Francisco and I have to move right after Worlds."

Becas face went blank. Her best friend just told her that she was leaving after Worlds and the younger girl never found the perfect opportunity to tell her how she felt - sure there were songs meant for Chloe to hear and moments when she could have kissed her, but she chickened out every damn time. She had already agreed to help produce Emilys album so the next months after Worlds would be spent in Atlanta, and that's nowhere near San Francisco. She couldn't think of anything to say to Chloe, but in her mind she made the decision that she would get drunk tonight. That would help her get over Chloe, she never needed to know that she was desperately in love with her.

"I'm happy for you Chlo" Beca faked a smile and kept speaking "You should tell the Bellas and then we should get ready for the party." Beca started walking away before she heard Chloe start to speak, but she didn't care. She wanted to take this stupid graduation gown off and the stupid dress that she let Chloe talk her into wearing. She wanted to get to the party and start to drink her feelings away. She could hear the Bellas downstairs getting ready and she decided that a pre-game party drink was needed. She walked downstairs only to find Chloe crying and Aubrey hugging her. She didn't even bother to ask, just walked past them and even though she felt guilty she continued to the kitchen. Fat Amy and CR were already mixing drinks when she walked in.

"Hey, Beca! It's party time!" Fat Amy had clearly been hitting the drinks already. Beca just smiled and opened a beer chugging it as fast as she could. Despite the stares from the other two girls, she took a mixed drink from Amy and started walking towards the stereo. The thing about drunk Beca Mitchell is that she has no filter and doesn't think about anything. The last time she got drunk Fat Amy had to carry her back to the Bella house and let her sleep it off on the kitchen floor. Then again that time she was rambling about how Chloe was dancing with someone else when she should have been dancing with her. So drunk Beca gets a little jealous, too.

"Alright ladies, let's make our entrance at this graduation party?" Aubrey held her cup in the air and everyone started yelling and laughing. Everyone except Beca who was staring holes in Chloes back. She was angry and proud at the same time. Why did this girl have to get in her head? Why did she barge in her shower that night? Cause ever since then she couldn't stop thinking about her. It was bullshit that she was moving and Beca felt she had no control over it.

The party was filled with seniors who had just graduated, freshman who just wanted to join a party and the drinks seemed to never stop. If you looked around you could find all the Bellas having a great time, dancing and laughing at each other. Then there was Beca who was still at the bar until she decided that she was drunk enough to forget about the terrible news that Chloe had shared with her earlier. Once Beca was done with her last drink of the night she was on a search for her favorite redhead. She found her dancing with some guy from graduation and Beca was seconds from losing it. Just then she heard a sound so familiar that it could do nothing but put a smile on her face. Titanium by David Guetta was the one song that her and Chloe could share. The one that she would sing under her breath as the older girl was doing homework. The one song that started it all and Beca was tired of thinking how things could be, so she did something only drunk Beca would have the balls to do.

She walked up to Chloe completely cutting off the guy who was trying to grind on her. She just stood there in front of the older girl while the stupid guy walked away, once Chloe stopped dancing and realized it was Beca she smiled. Beca knew it was now or never, so she put her hands on Chloes cheeks and pulled her face towards her. Their lips clashed with one another and they stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Beca was on fire, she finally did something that she couldn't stop thinking about and it took almost 4 years to do - it was then she knew without a doubt that she was in love with Chloe Beale.

"FINALLY" the Bellas were clapping, screaming and cheering. Everyone at the party was looking at the two girls, cheering and clapping. Drunk Beca Mitchell was to thank for this, actually angry Beca Mitchell started this all but regardless of why Beca kissed Chloe she knew she wanted to do it again. All Beca could do was smile.

"That was a pretty interesting night" Beca didn't notice Chloe open her door, she was so transfixed on the picture. She looked up at the older girl, who had changed into Becas old sweatpants and a Bellas shirt. She looked incredible and Beca couldn't speak again, she just sat there with her headphones around her neck looking up at Chloe. Still holding the picture all she could do was smile. 'Why did Chloe still have this?' she thought but soon let it go when the redhead continued to speak.

"I'll make us some tea. We can sit in my bedroom and talk so we don't wake the other girls up" And before Beca had the chance to respond she was already on her feet following the redhead into the kitchen still thinking about the night that she kissed Chloe Beale for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want a lemon?" Chloe was whispering, although she didn't need to. The Bella girls slept like lumberjacks, constantly snoring and talking in their sleep.

"Huh? Uh no, I'm good. Thanks" Beca took the mug of tea the redhead handed her and looked out the kitchen window. It was a beautiful night, the stars were clear and if you looked hard enough you could see the Golden Gate Bridge. She was slowly understanding why Chloe liked living here, it was nothing like Atlanta. The air was fresh, they were surrounded by the ocean which always reminded her of Chloes eyes and nature was just a drive away. This was a place Chloe would live, where she could be happy. Beca didn't notice Chloe sitting on the counter watching her as she got lost in her thoughts. Here she was in California, standing in the kitchen of the woman who walked away from her 3 months ago and yet she could feel herself being able to breathe a little easier. Was she getting over Chloe or just falling in love with her all over again?

Before she knew it Chloe took her hand and walked her back to her bedroom. Beca had butterflies and felt like she was floating, boy did Chloe Beale have a way on her. She didn't notice the older girl pick up her laptop and put it on her desk, but it was better than it being on the floor.

"I know that you didn't want to come here and I understand if you're mad at me, but I really did miss you and I'm glad you're here." Chloe spoke softly and Beca couldn't look at her. Just a little bit ago she was in here crying over her and she still felt like an asshole.

"I don't like airports anymore." That's all Beca said. She couldn't think of anything else to say, how do you start a conversation with someone who so easily walked away. All she could remember was the look in the older girls eyes as she walked away.

"Have you been working on new music?" Chloe knew this would be the only way to actually get Beca to speak to her. Her plan failed. Beca got up at walked over to her computer and turned it back on. Chloe was about to ask her to stay so they could talk but before she could open her mouth she saw the young girls background photo. It was the same one Chloe had hanging in her home. She didn't say anything but had a small hope that they could fix everything and finally be together.

The sound from Becas computer filled the room as the younger girl sat back down on the bed and looked out the window.

 _Everything I do_

 _Every little thing I do_

 _For you_

 _Everything little thing I do_

 _For you_

 _Every little thing_

 _For you_

 _She was someone that you wanted_

 _Someone that you'll never know now_

 _And you know you can't resist_

 _For going down_

 _And now I'm falling_

 _Into this world I don't know_

 _Words they fail_

 _I wish I could shout_

 _But it never seems to change no_

 _It never seems to change_

 _That's why I'm still calling_

 _Calling in the name of love_

 _Never stop calling_

 _Calling in the name of love_

Chloe couldn't hold the tears back, the music was perfect. It was a sure sign of how Beca was feeling, she was heartbroken that Chloe left her but she never stopped loving her and that's all Chloe needed to know. She knew that before she left they'd work this out, she'd do anything it took to fix the mess she made.

 _When we were barely hanging on_

 _I couldn't get you off my mind_

 _We were the the ocean_

 _If rivers had gone dry_

 _No you don't have to worry baby_

 _You don't have to fret_

 _You don't have to worry baby_

 _Without you I'm a mess_

 _Darling I'm a mess_

When the mix ended Chloe had stopped crying. She had so many questions. When did Beca make this? Was she still in love with her? Why was she here if she didn't want to come in the first place? She was about to speak when another song started playing, but the younger girl didn't move. Chloe looked at Beca and realized that she was asleep, curled up underneath her comforter holding a pillow, like she always used to do. Chloe got out of bed and turned the lamp off, making her way over to Becas laptop. She couldn't help herself, she needed to answer at least one of the questions in her mind. She quietly clicked on the folder that she had watched the younger girl do before and began to read through the mixes that were listed. There were ones from the day before Worlds, the day of graduation and the day that Chloe left. They seemed to have stopped the day after the airport incident. The only one that was left was the one that had made the redhead cry. She hovered over it and read the date, Beca made it in the airport. That's what she was doing while Aubrey was on the phone with her.

After feeling a smell sense of relief the redhead got in bed with the sleeping younger girl. Afraid that if she pushed Beca too far the younger girl would never come back to her, so she put a pillow in between them and fell fast asleep. Sometime in the night though the two girls seemed to have gravitated towards each other, they were inches apart and holding hands. It was just like when they would accidentally fall asleep in each other's beds after Bella rehearsals. If you asked Chloe, you would know that it was never an accident. She loved being near Beca and couldn't seem to get enough time with her.

After sleeping on what seemed like a rock, Aubrey woke up before anyone else. Her days in New York had her up before the sun and in bed by 9. She was used to being up early, so she took advantage of the empty shower and decided to get ready for the day. After her quick shower all of the girls were already awake and dressed. They had a plan to get breakfast and give Chloe and Beca alone time to see if they could get rid of some of the tension by themselves. She looked around at the girls and noticed that Beca was nowhere to be found. She was going to be pissed if the little hobbit ran off in the night. Instead of freaking out like old Aubrey would do, she walked into Chloes room and found a sight she had seen many times. She let out a small chuckle and the rest of the Bella girls followed her to see what she was laughing about.

There was Beca asleep in Chloes bed with her arms wrapped around the redhead. They were both so peaceful, sound asleep. Becas laptop was still playing music so Aubrey knew if they left quietly that the girls wouldn't hear them. She shut the door and turned around to the Bellas.

"Well, it seems like our plan is working" She smiled and grabbed the extra key Chloe left for her and put it in her purse. She looked around the kitchen for a piece of paper to write a note to the sleeping girls, but settled for the dry erase board the redhead had hanging above the coffee machine. Of course it would be there, Chloe couldn't function without her morning cup of coffee.

'Went to get breakfast with the girls. We'll be back later! Love, AP' and with that the Bellas walked out of Chloes apartment to adventure around San Fran.

Chloe woke up first, she was still wrapped up in Becas arms and didn't want to move in fear of waking the younger girl. It had to be at least 9 o'clock now and she knew Aubrey would be awake already, patiently waiting for everyone else to wake up. While Chloe was thinking of a plan to escape from the sleepy younger girls arms, Beca rolled over and the redhead shivered - there was no telling how long she had held her in the night, but now her arms were gone and so was the warmth she was providing. She sat up, only to continue to watch as Beca slept in her bed. She was really here and this wasn't a dream. This was her second chance. Chloe slowly got up and walked to her closet to get clothes for the day. She chose something simple, a light sweater and yoga pants. She figured that she would have to play the role of tour guide for the Bellas and Chloe knew how the city streets were, a constant battle going uphill. Chloe gathered her clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom to shower so she could greet the Bellas just sleeping outside her bedroom door with a cheerful face. While in the shower Chloe found herself in a better mood than the months before and she knew it had everything to do with the girl sleeping in her bed. Without even thinking about it she started singing.

 _You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

 _I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

 _You shoot me down but I get up_

By now Chloe was singing at the top of her lungs, not even worried about the girls sleeping in her apartment. In the last months Chloe hadn't been singing, it just reminded her of everything that had to do with Beca.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away fire away_

 _Ricochet you take your aim_

 _Fire away fire away  
You shoot me done but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium_

Beca awoke to the sound of someone singing. It was a sound she hadn't heard in awhile and she appreciated it, although she was still half asleep. When she finally forced herself to wake up she wasn't exactly sure where she was. Then it hit her, she fell asleep in Chloes bed and instead of the older girl kicking her out, she let her stay and must have slept on the other side because the entire bed was a mess. She chuckled at Chloe still singing in the shower, she was sure that the redhead could sing her ABC's and it would still sound perfect. The younger girl got out of bed to stretch just as Chloe walked out of the bathroom. They exchanged looks and then both let their eyes go elsewhere. 'Damn Beale, how do you always manage to look that good in the morning' Beca thought to herself, she could feel her face getting red because she knew that the older girl was still looking at her.

"Uh, good morning. Sorry I fell asleep in your bed last night, it won't happen again" Beca said shyly with a light chuckle.

"Don't worry about it Becs, I don't mind at all." Chloe smiled and continued to speak, even though she knew Beca wasn't a morning person. "I listened to a few of your mixes last night while you fell asleep and I just wanted to thank you for sharing them with me."

"Oh, yeah. Anytime I guess." Beca was ready to leave Chloes bedroom and be surrounded by the Bellas, just to have time to think to herself. That's when it hit her…

"Oh shit, they left us here" She didn't mean to say it outloud but it caught Chloe by surprise.

"Who left us here?" Chloe was lost and Beca was the only one who knew the answers.

"Aubrey had this plan to take the Bellas and get breakfast, so you and I would be left alone" Before Beca could explain further, the redhead had stormed out of her bedroom - only to find an empty apartment and Aubrey's note on the board above her coffee maker.

"Well, since they left us. Do you want to make breakfast or venture out to see if we can find them?" Chloe left Beca with too much to think about already and these questions weren't helping.

"I need to shower and I guess we can go. If that's what you want to do" Beca didn't care where they went, she just needed time away from Chloe so she could think.

"Actually I was hoping we could talk since they're gone. I don't want them to be too involved in our conversation." Chloe knew she was taking a risk, but isn't that what Beca had done at the airport?

"Yeah, I guess we could do that too. Let me just shower." Beca already had clothes in her hand and was halfway in the bathroom before she shut the door, not even letting the redhead respond.

Chloe smiled as Beca shut the door and then got suddenly nervous. She was going to get a chance to tell Beca everything that was going on in her mind since the separation at the airport. The glimpse of hope she had earlier turned into fear as she started to clean her apartment. She could hear Beca in the shower humming and the thought of her future being like this calmed her nerves. After she made sure she had cleaned everything thrown around her apartment by the Bella girls, she made a pot of coffee and sat down at her kitchen table patiently awaiting her talk with Beca Mitchell.


	9. Chapter 9

Becca spent most of her time in the shower over analyzing how her talk with Chloe would go and the rest of her time praying that the Bellas would walk in before they even got to speak. It's not that she didn't want to talk, she just wasn't good with her feelings and knew that she would say things that could hurt Chloe. Beca must have been in the shower too long because now the water was cold and she was just standing there stuck in her thoughts. 'I can't tell her that I'm still in love with her, she needs to tell me first. After-all she's the one who walked away from me. She never called and look how happy she is here' Beca couldn't get out of her mind but she was now freezing since she ran out of hot water.

Beca slowly got out of the shower and tried to take as much time as possible to avoid this heart to heart with Chloe. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she already missed looking at the older girl. The way those baby blue eyes light up when she was excited, how her strawberry red hair covered the freckles she had on her shoulders. Her laugh, her smile, everything about her made Beca crazy. She was glad that she came to California, even though Chloe said she shouldn't have. Still overthinking she finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth, feeling scared about the conversation she was about to jump into.

When she opened the bathroom door Chloe was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading over things for school the next week. Beca took in the sight of the older girl and quickly went to put her clothes away. She quietly walked into the kitchen, trying not to disturb Chloe while she was reading. The coffee was still hot and she was thankful for the person who decided to create such a marvelous drink. Beca grabbed the closest mug she could reach and poured herself a cup of coffee so she could sit down across from the redhead.

"There's creamer in the fridge if you need any." Chloe knew that Beca only drank her coffee black, but she just wanted a chance to speak to the younger girl before they started talking about the last few months.

"Thanks but I don't need any. There any chance you have bagels?" Beca hoped Chloe would say no so she could run across the street to get some, only to escape from the older girl and get her thoughts together. The tension in the room was enough to drive her crazy and she needed to do something to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I do, they're right here.." Chloe got up from the table and before she could reach the cabinet where the bagels were held, something unexpected happened.

Beca put her hands around Chloes waist. She had no idea what she was doing but she didn't care, she slowly looked at Chloe who was still confused and then pulled her closer. She kissed Chloe slowly at first, the older girl seemed to melt into Becas arms. She ran her hands up Chloes back and continued to kiss her until Chloe broke them apart.

"This doesn't get you out of talking to me." Chloes forehead was pressed against Becas and she could hear the young girls heart racing.

"It was worth a shot" Beca started laughing and soon both of the girls were laughing as they walked towards the kitchen table. Then it was silent, the type of silence where you can hear the thoughts of the person sitting across from you. Chloe was the first one to brake the silence.

"I know that you probably don't want to talk about what happened, but I think it will be really good for us and Aubrey will be happy when she gets back." Chloe put her hand on top of Becas and smiled.

"You're right, I don't want to talk about it.." Beca was staring at the kitchen table. The scratches, dents and hints of nail polish but she couldn't look at the older girl as she spit out the following words. "It took a lot to tell you that I loved you and you walked away like it was nothing." Beca watched as the older tensed up when she said she loved her. Chloe just looked down at her hands, that were now in her lap. Beca could feel herself getting angry and they had barely begun discussing things.

"I'm sorry." Chloe spoke so quietly that Beca had to shut her thoughts off because inside her head she was screaming. "I've been in love with you since you came to auditions and played with that silly yellow cup, I didn't know you but I knew that I would love you." Chloe had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Instead of letting me freak out for a week until the very last second!" The shorter girl raised her voice, which she rarely did. "If you that I had feelings for you, you should have said something. That's pretty shitty of you Chlo." Beca was confused and the look on the redheads face wasn't really helping her figure things out.

"How did you not know!" Chloe slammed her hand on the table and let the tears fall without caring. "We went out on dinner dates, walked hand in hand, I took care of you when you were sick. I spent 5 years with you making sure that I was always there when you needed me. I turned down dates, rescheduled plans and family vacations just to spend time with you. That wasn't me being overly friendly Beca, that was me loving you!" Chloe stood up from the table and walked to the window. "I asked you to tell me to stay because I was afraid of what it would be like here, what my life would be like without you. I wanted to stay with you. You make me feel safe and I needed that - I still need that. But you told me to go, so I did and yes it hurt like hell but now you're here and I just want to forget all of it."

"You want to forget that I told you I loved you?" Beca was so lost. She now understood why Chloe wanted her to tell her to stay, and God she wished she did. Right now they could be living in Becas apartment, coming home to each other and going on random dates to the studio just to record vocals for mashups. They would both be happy, but that's not life worked.

"I want to forget me leaving you. I want you to love me again Beca. I spent 5 years of my life in love with you and another 2 trying to convince myself that I wasn't. I just want you to love me again." Chloe was crying and shaking, but she didn't want Beca to leave and walk out on her like she did at the airport. She was tired of walking away, so if someone was going to do so, it would have to be Beca.

Beca just stood still, she didn't know what to say. Instead of using words, she just wrapped her arms around the older girl and held her until she stopped crying. Beca hated when she cried.

"Chlo, stop freaking out. We're going to the Worlds, we'll do fine!" Beca was watching as Chloe paced back and forth in her bedroom. The older girl was freaking out because the setlist wasn't done and she was afraid that they wouldn't win Worlds with what they had so far. She didn't want to be a failure at everything in her life.

"But Beca! What if I fail?" Chloe had tears in her eyes but she was smiling through them. Something Beca learned her junior year about the mysterious Chloe Beale. If she was truly upset and didn't want to be comforted she'd smile through the tears, she'd shake it off and say that she was fine. The more time Beca spent with her she knew that all she wanted was to be told it was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. Chloe was a pro at putting a smile on her face and ignoring the chaos around her. Beca stood up and hugged Chloe until she was back to her perky self.

'Thanks Becs, You're the best." And with that Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and started talking about how Emily almost burned down the house. Beca was silent, still feeling where Chloes warm lips had brushed against her cheek. It felt like half her face was on fire, a feeling that she wasn't familiar with. When words seemed to fail her in the silence that lasted all too long she let out a slight chuckle.

"You are something else Chloe Beale and I'm glad you're in my life" Beca was being honest and with Chloe she felt completely safe sharing her feelings. After the retreat the girls decided to spend a day away from the Bellas, just driving around and talking. Beca apologized for not telling her about the internship and Chloe apologized for not being open about her fear of failure. Beca understood Chloe more than anyone else in her life. Sure she had a connection to music, but she also had a connection to Chloe and she couldn't deny it. She thought about how she'd one day tell the older girl how she felt. Should she do it during Worlds? No that'd freak her out. She should do it at the afterparty, but then Chloe would probably think it's because she was drunk. She wanted this to be real and for Chloe to understand that she was being honest. She had so many ideas but she was just thankful that they got to spend a day together, she looked forward to more days like this. Where the woman she loved could sit next to her as she drove around town and they could sing and talk about whatever.

"I better call Aubrey to see where they're at. We can meet them for lunch since it's almost 12 and you know how Amy gets" Chloe interrupted Becas thoughts and before she walked away she kissed the younger girl on the forehead. Sure they didn't really discuss much but they wanted to love each other and move on, that's all Chloe really cared about. Beca took a seat in the living room while Chloe called Aubrey and put her makeup on. 'I don't know why you put that on. You don't need it, I promise.' Beca thought as she walked aroun d the small living room looking at the various things the older girl had around. A cactus (which she was sure was seconds from dying) a photo of the Bellas from Worlds, a postcard from New York that was in a small pink frame, various DVDs all of which Beca could care less about, a Sysco CD mixed in with vinyl and a copy of The Great Gatsby. Beca was still admiring the decor when Chloes voice interrupted the silence.

"Okay Aubs, we'll be right there!" Chloes voice was way too peppy and Beca was still not used to being around someone so happy all the time. "Yes, we're okay. Stay out of my love life!" Chloe laughed at whatever her friend had said to her and then hung up.

"Well good news, they're only a few blocks away. Amy and CR wanted to get doughnuts so they haven't left yet and said they'd wait for us." Chloe got up from the couch and was waiting for Beca to get up as well, but once again Beca was stuck in her own head.

"I'm going to marry you one day." Of course Beca didn't mean to say that out loud and as soon as she did her eyes shot straight to the older girl. Chloe stood there for less than a second before her face turned the shade of her hair and she had to "go into the bedroom because she forgot something" Beca just smashed her face in a pillow. 'I need to have better control of my mouth' Beca thought and then laughed because she's been the one that kissed Chloe and they haven't even figured out what the hell is going on, yet she just said that she was going to marry her.

"I really am sorry Beca." Chloe took her hand as they left the apartment. This is what it felt like to live with the person you love. You hold hands as you walk out of the apartment you share together and walk down the street holding hands, because you want the world to see what you have. Beca could get used to this. She wanted to be with Chloe so if moving on is what Chloe wanted, damnit that's what she would get.

"Let's just try and move on. I'm tired of living my life without you, although it's only been like 3 or 4 months, but still." Beca just laughed as they walked through a fall day in San Francisco. After walking for a few blocks she stopped Chloe in the middle of the street just to kiss her. The older girl felt a wave of relief wash over her, they hadn't solved everything but the fact that Beca was kissing her in public said so much more than words could. They could get past this, they would and then finally everything would be alright.

"Well look who decided to join us, if it isn't the lovebirds" Amy was eating another doughnut as they walked in and immediately Becas face got a light shade of pink with a side of "I'll kill you eyes".

"Shut up, your plan was bullshit. We just happen to be two adults who can talk things out." Beca said firmly and everyone started laughing, including Chloe. After doughnuts were inhaled by all of the girls and endless coffee cups were spread across the table they decided it was time to explore. Aubrey pulled Chloe aside and decided to interrogate her.

"Are you two over your lovers quarrel? Did she apologize for a complete asshat? Are you two finally together?"

Chloe was getting overwhelmed with all the questions, so before Aubrey could ask anymore Chloe said 'Everything is okay right now, we're taking it a day at a time." Aubrey just rolled her eyes and accepted that Chloe wasn't going to give her any details.

"Hey ginger, where to first?" Fat Amy just wanted to make sure she didn't have to climb any more hills and everyone looked to Chloe for the answer.

"I was thinking the Golden Gate Bridge, how does that sound Beca?" Everyone's eyes migrated to the younger girl who just intertwined her fingers with the redhead and started walking towards the bridge.

'This is going to be a good day' Beca thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

After adventuring San Fran for most of the morning the girls were getting hungry, mostly Fat Amy but they decided to grab something quick and eat in a nearby park. Chloe loved this park. It was halfway between the Golden Gate Bridge and Alcatraz. You could see across the bay and the ocean hugged the coast everywhere you looked. Muir Woods was just across the bridge and Chloe knew that she had to take Beca there for a sunset one night. She accidentally got lost two weeks before and ended up stumbling upon the perfect spot to watch the sunset. She loved living here but always knew that something was missing. Maybe it was being a new places with no friends or family, but Chloe really knew that it was because Beca wasn't beside her along the way.

"How's everyone's lunch?" Of course Aubrey couldn't completely let go of her control issues, which is why she had to constantly check on the Bellas. She got the exact response she was looking for, just head nods and thumbs up. She chose a sushi place that also made burritos so everyone was pleased.

Chloe was sitting next to Beca who was listening to Emily rapid fire facts about Alcatraz between bites of her burrito. The younger girl was like Wikipedia, except when she made stuff up you could see straight through it. If only she could throw out lyrics like she did facts about random things - riff-offs would have been a lot easier and the Trebles could finally shut up about always winning. Beca could feel Chloe getting closer and she just smiled to herself while trying to listen to Emily. Aubrey glanced up at her best friend who looked like she was going to internally combust, the redhead was thinking about something and Aubrey could see it all over her face. She politely excused herself from the conversation she was sitting in on between Fat Amy and CR - they were discussing how Stacie managed to get out of this trip, but they both knew that she and Aubrey were talking (Which was still weird to talk about), so they tried to bring her up as much as possible. Those two lived on embarrassing people.

"Hey Chloe, do you mind if I borrow you for a second? There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Aubrey was coming to the rescue, just like she had done time and time before.

"Oh, totes. I was done eating anyway." Chloe gathered her trash and stood up. "I'll be right back you two." She smiled and walked off, knowing that Beca would be entertained enough to not miss her. Chloe could feel Becas eyes following her every move and she couldn't help but smile.

The two older girls walked on the sidewalk while watching people dock their boats, ride their bikes and even play frisbee. 'This is a weird place' Aubrey thought to herself. So far their talk had consisted of pointing out odd things and the quality of lunch - not exactly where Aubrey wanted the conversation to go.

"Do you remember the conversation we had 2 years ago?" Aubrey broke the silence with a heavy topic. Of course Chloe remembered it. She had gotten drunk at a party after her and Beca got in a stupid fight.

"I think I'm in love with Beca." Chloe always blurted out words when she was drunk, but something about this felt different to Aubrey, the way that Chloe spoke was heavy. Like she had been holding it in for way too long. They had been best friend for almost 5 years now and she knew when Chloe was drunk she would just word vomit and immaturely laugh it off. This time she wasn't laughing though, she was being upfront about her feelings about the short one for once. She started to cry after she spoke, she was now upset beyond anything the blonde girl had ever seen. Aubrey was at the Bella house when the fight started.

"Jesus Chloe, we don't always have to spend time together, I have a life too you know?" Beca was furious and she had no right to be. Every Saturday Beca would work at the studio until 3 and then she'd go to the store and get snacks for movie night. Except Saturday nights were Chloe and Beca movie nights. They would lay in the redheads bed, watch a movie and usually stay up talking about music or something random. This was a scheduled thing, it had been going on for a few months and it shocked Chloe when Beca cancelled the first time, only to sit in her room and work on mixes. She said she had to do it for a school project, but Chloe saw right through her lie.

"You've cancelled on me 3 times Beca, this has been our plan for almost 4 months and now you want to stop hanging out because you have a life? I call bullshit." The redhead was yelling, which caused the Bellas to walk out of the living room and wait in the kitchen. Mostly so they could be nosy, peek around the corner to stare and listen to see if the two would confess their feelings for each other in the heat of the moment. Chloe could see Aubrey standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips and a displeased look on her face, just in case she had to intervene.

"I have better things to do." Beca turned around and started walking out but Chloe didn't let her get far. She grabbed the younger girls arm and looked directly at her, she was on the verge of crying but she wouldn't let Beca see that.

"Let go of me, now." Beca was furious and she just wanted to get out of the same place as Chloe. Just being near her made everything blurry. Friends didn't have weekly dates to cuddle in bed and watch movies. Friends didn't look at each other the way they did. Friends didn't fall in love with each other and friends sure as hell don't start a friendship off by interrupting someones shower just to sing together.

Chloe let Beca go and ran upstairs to her room. She sat down on the bed, fighting her tears until she remembered there was a frat party tonight and that's exactly what she would do instead of mope over Beca. She jumped up from her bed, swallowed her feelings and started digging through her closet. A simple black dress would do the trick. All the attention would be on her tonight and that's exactly what she needed. Chloe got dressed quickly and headed to the party, she was ready to forget everything. 4 hours later she had to call Aubrey to come get her, she was too drunk to call for a cab and knew that her best friend would take her home. Plus Aubrey was number one on her speed dial and Beca was second. She was tempted to call the shorter pain in the ass girl to yell at her, but there was no point.

Aubrey brought her back to the Bella house and helped nurse her back to life. Aubrey had seen the girl drink, but never this much. It took her almost 3 hours to get Chloe somewhat sober and it was already 4 in the morning. Then Chloe said the words everyone already knew. Aubrey felt bad for the redhead because she was now crying uncontrollably and she had no idea how to make anything better.

"Are you going to remember this conversation tomorrow Chloe?" The blonde girl knew that drunk Chloe never remembered conversations, but Chloe was semi-sober right now.

"Aubrey, I'm serious. I think I'm in love with her and the worst part is that she won't ever love me." She hid her face in her hands and continued crying.

"Don't say that Chloe. I've seen the way you look at each other, it's like no one else is in the room - it's kind of gross but hey that's just what I think. She loves you too, I'm sure of it." The crying redhead looked up and smiled. "Anyone who doesn't love you is stupid and as much as I hate to admit it, Beca Mitchell isn't stupid. Well except for when she showed up to auditions and played with a cup that you insist on drinking out of." Aubrey laughed at how the stupid yellow cup kept coming up in her life.

"I hope you're right Aubs." Aubrey gave her the best smile she could. She already had a conversation a few months earlier with Beca who pretty much admitted the same thing, but of course let other things take over her mind, which was why she was being mean to Chloe. She was scared and it was strange to see Beca that way, Aubrey had always seen her as a confident-no shit taking-I'll kick your ass in a back alley type of person.

"Yes, I remember the conversation. What about it?" Chloe couldn't help but be embarrassed at how much of a drunk she was that night.

"Beca still loves you and I know that it's not my place to be in your relationship but I am your best friend and I want to see you happy. It's been a long time Chlo and you deserve it." She could see Chloe looking at Beca from where they were standing. The younger girl was laughing at something Fat Amy was doing and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Aubrey, that means a lot. I appreciate you being the middleman in everything" Both the girls chuckled, because everyone knew how nosy Aubrey was. "I think this time we'll get it right, at least I hope so." As she spoke they started walking towards the Bellas, who were now running around each other like little kids.

After wrangling up the Bellas they decided to start walking back to Chloes, it was just a few blocks away and they had to stop at the grocery store to pickup things to make for dinner but Chloe had a few tricks up her sleeve. There was a recording studio nearby and she wanted to check it out. She had made an appointment for the Bellas to do a walk through the day that Aubrey called her from the airport; after-all she was in the company of Emily and Beca, two people who were currently recording an album. Plus they were World champs and the owner of the studio was a Bella in the 80's, so they really had the hookup. They were a few streets away when Beca took out her phone and started looking on the map.

"I'm pretty sure there's a recording studio in this area." Of course she knew there was, after Chloe moved Beca had spent days researching places in San Francisco that had the space to do what she wanted. She even looked at apartments, in hopes that she'd have the guts to move and "accidentally" bump into the redhead - super cliche and a total movie script, but she didn't care. There were only 2 studios that had everything she needed and they were about to walk right past one of them. She was thinking about a way to get herself in the door and talk to someone about possibly recording there in the future, if everything worked out okay with her and the redhead.

"Well girls, Beca is right! There is one nearby. We actually have an appointment in 10 minutes so we better hurry!" Becas mouth gaped open. She had no idea Chloe had this in mind when she said they were going to explore. Like she needed another reason to be in love with Chloe Beale. The ladies rushed through crosswalks and past pedestrians to get to the studio on time.

"Ah you must be Miss Beale. We are so thrilled to have you and the Bellas here!" The receptionist was too peppy and everyone liked her except Beca, which really didn't shock anyone. "If you'll follow me we can set you up in the conference room and someone will be here shortly. I must say that I loved your Worlds performance!" She quickly left and the girls were giddy with anticipation.

"Ah, Bellas. I am the lead producer here at Bay Studios. I must say that I was impressed with your setlist at Worlds." He looked around the room and stopped on Beca. "Rebeca Mitchell, I take it?" He put his hand out for Beca to shake.

"Yes, that would be me." She shook hand and then returned to her seat by Chloe.

'Miss Beale said there was a possibility of her joining you. I've spoken with your boss in Atlanta several times and he said that you have great potential and after hearing all of the things you done with the Bellas from Miss Beale here I'm very impressed. Have you ever thought about working here or in LA?" Beca couldn't believe that a legit music producer was talking to her about working in LA. Most importantly Chloe dropped her name because there was no way she was that well known, well with the Bellas yes. But music producer? No way. She was still a small girl from Atlanta that was sort of creating an album with another small girl from Atlanta.

"I've thought about it, just never had the right opportunity." She replied, reaching for Chloes hand under the table. She was nervous and everyone could tell, but she kept her cool as casually as she could.

"Well after the walk through we have to sit down and talk about you relocating. We think you would be a great member to our team…"


	11. Chapter 11

Beca never expected life to hand her a perfect job, in the city where the love of her life lived. This was completely unexpected and yet it was really happening. The entire time the head producer was speaking to her the Bellas were sitting around the table watching and smiling. Fat Amy even took pictures of Beca without her knowing, typical Amy - she wanted to document this moment. He lead the girls around the studio and even let them hear a new clip of Alt-J's new album, which happened to be one of Becas favorite bands. When they returned back to the conference room the producer promised that he would return with gifts for the girls to take home. All Beca wanted to do was get into the studio and finish producing Emilys album now that she found new inspiration, as long as she got to come home to Chloe afterwards.

"Beca, do you think we could finish our album here? I like this studio better and I'm totally loving San Fran even though I'm sure that the people who live here don't call it that." Emily was way too excited and Beca was too but she needed to figure out things with Chloe before she moved all the way out West to finish producing an album. Before Beca had the opportunity to speak the producer waltzed back into the room with a devilish smile.

"Miss Mitchell, would you be opposed to stepping inside the studio and show me what you're capable of?" He made a gesture with his hands which was supposed to represent a piano, but looked more like spirit fingers from a movie Chloe made her watch. Last year Chloe was obsessed with Bring It On and the only part Beca really liked was the lame guy who taught them how to do spirit fingers. Even though Chloe could quote the whole movie, she would be proud to know that Beca was reflecting on their past movie dates.

"Only one condition, the Bellas have to come to. I can't do it without them." Beca reached her hand out for Chloe to take while she stood up. The producer agreed and the girls followed a newly confident Beca into the booth.

"Alright ladies, we cleared out the booth for 2 hours. Work your magic Mitchell. I'm expecting big things." And with that the producer flashed them a wink and walked out into the hallway and quietly shut the door.

"Okay, here's the plan. We're going to sing Feel So Close by Calvin Harris. Emily and Chloe, you take the vocals. Amy, CR you guys take the rest. Aubrey I have something else for you." Beca sent the girls into the booth and let them listen to the track over the sound system. The girls started dancing while listening and Beca couldn't take her eyes off Chloe. The way the redhead moved her hips slow and smooth, a instant way to get the younger girls attention. She always knew that Chloe could dance, she would watch her during Bellas rehearsals and be completely mesmerized. Beca didn't know she was staring until Aubrey cleared her throat.

"Oh, sorry…. Actually I'm not. Chloe is hot." Aubrey rolled her eyes and laughed at how confident Beca was now. Put the little one in charge of music and you'll have a instant hit on your hands and that's exactly what she knew Beca was about to do. "Okay, Aubrey I want you to sing A Thing For Me by Metronomy, but I want you to record in here. I can set everything up. I just don't want them to know what we're doing." Beca pointed at the Bellas who were still dancing.

"I can do that. Do you want me to go first in the booth though? The girls don't have to hear what I'm singing." Aubrey was 90 percent sure the plan Beca came up with was because of Chloe and she couldn't help but be proud of how the short one was trying to win back her girl.

"Yeah, let's do that. Get in there." Beca watched as Aubrey hyped herself up. She could feel the energy from the Bellas and it only pushed her harder to make this track perfect. She turned on the intercom and somehow got the Bellas to join her and let Aubrey in the booth.

"Let's do this Posen." Becas gave Aubrey a smirk and started pushing buttons all over the soundboard.

 _I told you how long we got_

 _All the time in the world_

 _I've got a thing for you_

 _You've got a thing for me_

 _I've got my mind made up_

 _You've got my heart you know_

 _You've got a thing for me_

 _You've got a thing for me_

 _Tonight she'll take my heart home with her_

 _But I'm not ready to let it go now_

 _Oh how long have we got_

 _I told you how long we got_

 _All the time in the world_

 _I've got a thing for you_

 _You've got a thing for me_

"Alright Aubrey, that was perfect. Bellas you're up!" Beca spun around in her chair only to grab Chloe by the wrist before she headed into the booth with the rest of the girls, Beca had confidence like never before, this was her chance to change things.. She stood up and wrapped her arms around the redheads waist. leaning in close she spoke to Chloe. "Thank you for this. It means a lot." Beca went to kiss Chloe quickly but the she wasn't having it. She put her hands on Becas face as she felt the younger girls hand slide down her back. Their lips crashed together, like waves against a boat on a stormy night. Chloe let a small noise come out of her mouth and Beca deepened the kiss. They were in their own world when they were together.

"I'm blind. I can't see!" The girls were going crazy in the booth - cheering them on and chanting their names. When Chloe broke the kiss her face was as red as her hair. She wasn't embarrassed just pleasantly surprised that Beca kissed her in front of their friends. She knew that coming to the recording studio was a great idea.

"Hey, I love you Beca." Chloe didn't hesitate, she spoke from her heart - like she always did. She watched as Becas face mimicked hers after the kiss. A light shade of pink crept up on her face and she didn't hide it. The younger girl didn't respond, she just sat down in her chair and poked around on the soundboard. When Chloe entered the booth the Bellas all gave her high fives, but they weren't prepared for what came next.

"I love you more Chloe Beale." Beca waited until all the girls were in the booth to respond to what Chloe said in the privacy of the room which she came from. Beca had a grin on her face and watched as the Bellas cheered and embarrassed Chloe.

"Enough! Let's just sing!" Chloe was flustered and it was adorable to everyone but her. Beca started the music and let the magic begin. The sound the Bellas were producing was enough to give Beca goosebumps. Even though in the beginning Beca didn't like being a Bella, she was now thankful for the girls who she called her best friends. They got her to open up, they got her to explore her passion of music and they led her to Chloe. Once they were done singing the girls slowly walked out of the booth, knowing not to disturb Beca who now had headphones on and was glued to the computer. Chloe took her seat next to Aubrey who smiled and laid her head on the redheads shoulder.

"Is everything okay now? If not there's no way I'm going back to Atlanta if you aren't okay." Aubrey was concerned but she had seen a drastic change in both Beca and Chloe within the last few days. Yes, they could figure things out but they were both too stubborn to admit their feelings.

"Yeah, I think I am. I was always afraid that I would never get a chance to find real love but then I found Beca. We should have tried harder when I left, I should have stayed and we could have avoided all this mess. But now look where we are, she's here and so are the Bellas." The redhead was thankful for her all too nosy friend always having her back.

"YES!" Beca shouted and threw her hands in the air while spinning around to face the girls. "I'm done now." Beca smiled and got out of the chair she kept spinning herself around in. Her childlike excitement was contagious as the Bella started jumping up and down in their seat as Beca left to get the music producer.

The man came in and sat down next to Chloe who couldn't sit still, she was nervous and all too excited to see what Beca came up with. She remembered the first time she heard one of Becas songs. Ever since then she would fall in love so easily with mainstream music and some she'd never heard before. Beca had a way about her music that seemed to take over Chloes mind. The lyrics would get stuck in her head for days and she'd find herself singing at random times, even more so than she did before.

"Alright Mitchell, let's see what you got." The man pressed the play button on the remote he had picked up on the way in and sat back in his seat. He had an idea of what Beca could do, he had a few of her mixes and was amazed that such a young girl could make such a mighty sound. This one was different though, it was slow and powerful. The vocals from the Bellas seemed to fill the room. As soon as the song was over he knew that he had to get Beca Mitchell to finish producing Emilys album at Bay Studios.

"This is damn good Mitchell. When can we get you in the studio with one of our artists?" He spoke quickly.

"Uh, I don't know. Emily and I are in a contract with a studio in Atlanta and the album isn't close to being finished. We'd have to talk about it and I don't know if right now is the perfect time." Beca was freaking out internally. Here was her chance to finally be with Chloe, in California and she said she had to think about it. Smart move on her part because she knew that she'd say yes, but first she needed to talk to the only person who could help her figure her heart out.

"Thank you so much for your time. Your studio is beautiful." Chloe shook the mans hand and hugged the receptionist. The afternoon had taken a serious turn and just by looking at Beca she could tell that the younger girl was overthinking, it was written all over her face. The Bellas exited quickly and quietly into the evening San Francisco air. All was quiet until Aubrey started laughing, soon after they all were laughing at the events that had just occurred. What started out as a simple tour was now a pending reassignment for Beca and Emily.

"Oh my gosh that was so exciting!." Emily was practically running around the Bellas. Her excitement was contagious as CR and Amy started talking about how Beca would turn into a hipster producer.

"Yeah, it was something. Thanks Chlo." Beca grabbed the redheads hand before they crossed the street. No matter, what she wanted to keep her safe, even if she walked away 3 months ago. She wasn't letting her walk away again even if they were just crossing the street.

After Emilys short outburst the ladies walked quietly to the store where Chloe picked up small things to make dinner for her friends. Beca on the other hand picked up two cases of beer and a bag of Cheetos. She had too much on her mind and her hunger couldn't wait for dinner. Chloe gave her a disapproving look as she walked up to the register but didn't question it. She knew that her girl, well not her girl yet but still. She knew that she was overthinking and this was all too much for her. But secretly she hoped that Beca would decide to stay, she wanted her to stay so they could make up for the 3 months they missed out on.

The ladies had just walked into the apartment when Beca cracked a beer open and took her laptop out, she had work to do and boy was she determined to find a solution.


	12. Chapter 12

There's only a 3 hour time difference between Atlanta and San Francisco, sure it's across the country but her family could handle a time difference. They'd just have to schedule calls, even though they rarely call now. They could make it work and the Bellas were in good hands with Emily. Everything would be fine, but something about Becas research made her second guess everything. The studio in Atlanta was huge, interns always coming in and out through seasons. Artists demanding things they never needed in the first place and a pressure to go out and "be seen". Beca didn't really like going out but the first time she went with the studio, they shoved her up in the DJ booth and told her to play. That's what she needed, to be pushed out of her comfort zone. Although she wasn't really happy in Atlanta she could learn to like it.

The studio in San Francisco was smaller and they only had 3 interns, all who submitted their resume before the studio was open. Which told you exactly what kind of people they were, honest and hardworking. This studio was focused on the music, not on the artist. Beca felt no pressure to be in the booth and no pressure to really impress the head producer. That's what she wanted, to just produce music. She felt that she could do that here but she wasn't 100% sure that's what scared her the most. Beca knew that she could love it here. The way the sunrises over the bridge and the smell of dew from the forest across the Bay, most important of all the redhead that she would be closer to. Her research led her to one conclusion, she needed to talk to Chloe. Regardless of what studio she chose she wanted to be happy.

"Hey shawshank, whatcha lookin at?" Amy walked over with her usual swagger and plopped down next to Beca who was attempting to ignore her with all her might. She minimized her browser and brought up her email.

"I'm just looking at the studio in Atlanta, they don't even have an event for Emilys album release. We scheduled it almost a month ago." The tone is Becas voice wasn't pleasant, but Amy was set on chatting her up.

"Well that sounds great, anyway I was wanting to talk to you about something." Beca was caught off guard and immediately stopped typing her strongly worded email to the studio in Atlanta.

"Oh-" Beca looked up at Chloe who was in the kitchen cooking soup for the girls. She was dancing with Aubrey and the way Chloes hips moved could kill Beca in an instant. That girl can move and damn did she just want to take her right there in the kitchen. "Kay" Beca shut her laptop without hesitation and looked at Amy.

"Do you remember when Chloe left?" The question hit Beca harder than a ton of bricks, but Amy wasn't done speaking. "CR and I watched you move out of the Bella house a day later because you didn't want anything to do with the ginger anymore. Now we're sittin here, about to eat some soup that your girl cooked up and you're thinking about leaving." Becca wasn't sure where this conversation was going but she appreciated that Amy was her friend. Always looking out for her and trying to make sure she was okay. She remembered the day she moved. The girls were trying to help her but she refused. Her emotions got the best of her and she swore that she'd never talk to Chloe again, yet here she was.

"What are you getting at here Amy?" Beca was running out of patience and she just wanted to finish her email so she could eat dinner. Plus she was already a few beers in and if she really wanted to move, now would be the time to decide.

"Me and the ladies, well mostly the blonde tall one (Aubrey) were talking about you and how you should stay with the ginger. The new Bella bitch seems to want to make her album here and it would be a good break from Atlanta. So all we're sayin here is that you should think about it." That's exactly what Beca what was going through Becas mind.

"Thanks Amy, but I think I got it covered." Beca got up from the couch and walked into Chloes bedroom. All of her things ended up in there and she wasn't complaining. It was nice to feel at home, in someone else's. But this wasn't just someone else's home, it was Chloes - a place she never thought she could be comfortable again. She put her laptop away and sat on Chloes bed, just looking at how the older girl was currently living her life. She had books picked up from a store down the street, pictures of the Bellas and something she had never seen before. It was a plane ticket to Atlanta, it wasn't new because the paper was crumpled up and had water marks all over it. Beca stood up and took the light frame off the wall. She didn't understand why there was a plane ticket framed and dated from 2 months ago. Before Beca had a chance to get lost in her thoughts she heard Chloes voice echo throughout the apartment.

"Ladies, dinner is ready!" Beca carefully but the frame back on the way and made her way to join the Bellas. Chloe had an apron on that said 'Kiss the Cook' and that's exactly what Beca did when she waltzed into the kitchen. While all the other Bella girls were slowly getting up from the couch, she put her arms around the older girl and kissed her just long enough for Chloes cheeks to match her hair.

"Can we stop sucking face before dinner? I don't want to lose my appetite." Aubrey put her hands between the two and then winked at Chloe. Honestly, she was happy to see that the two girls were now on better terms. The ladies all got their cup of soup and sat down around Chloes living room. Unfortunately she didn't have a dining room table like at the Bella house since her apartment was so tiny. There was hardly enough room for all the ladies that were crammed in there now.

"Beca do you remember the first time we went to the diner?" Chloes question interrupted Aubrey talking about her mystery date, but honestly neither of the girls were paying attention. They were in their own little world and hearing about Aubrey really going on a date with Stacie wasn't something Beca cared to hear about.

"Was that the time I asked for ketchup and then spilled it all over your jeans?" That got the Bellas attention and Aubrey abruptly stopped talking.

"Yes, that's the first time we ever went somewhere with just us" Chloe smiled at Beca and then proceeded to tell the story.

It was a Wednesday, Beca had class from 9am til 6:30pm. Chloe always got out of class at 4 and went back to her apartment she shared with Aubrey. Her clothes were thrown all over the place and she hated nothing more than doing laundry, but if it kept her mind occupied from the younger girl then she'd do whatever she could. All she could think about was the Bellas practice from the day before. When Beca stood behind her and put her hand on Chloes lower back, while they were waiting for instructions from Aubrey. Sure it was something small but it lit a fire inside of Chloe and she needed to know how the younger girl felt. Getting feelings out of Beca Mitchell was like waking a sleeping bear, if you pushed too hard you'd get your face chewed off and Chloe wasn't ready for another Beca blow up. She knew that she would have to be patient and subtle about it. She didn't want to rush things but she could have sworn that Beca had feelings for her too.

5:27 pm - To: Beca Mitchell : Do you want to get dinner after class?

5:29 pm - To: Chloe Beale : If could leave right now, I would but that sounds good. Where?

5:31 pm - To : Beca Mitchell : There's a place I'd like to take you. It's a campus secret. I'll meet you in front of your building at 6:40?

5:35 pm - To: Chloe Beale : Yeah, that's cool. See you soon.

5: 40 pm - To: Beca Mitchell : Can't wait :)

5:47 pm - T0: Chloe Beale : :)

Chloe had tried on multiple outfits and couldn't decide what to wear. She knew this wasn't a date, but still. Being all alone with Beca meant that they could actually talk and have meaningful conversations, without being interrupted or made fun of by Fat Amy. After over thinking for what seemed like hours, when it was really only seconds she settled on a light pair of skinny jeans, a blue button up and her favorite leather jacket. Maybe she was a little too dressed up but who knows where the night was going to go? She looked at her watch and knew that she only had 10 minutes to walk to Becas building, it was plenty of time but the way time seemed to slow down until Chloe actually got to see Beca was driving her crazy. Chloe left her apartment and made her way to Baker hall. She walked this path almost every day but something about tonight gave her a little extra hope that she'd finally get the answers she was looking for.

"Hey stranger, long time no see." Becas eyes suddenly lit up at the sound of the redheads voice and the smile that was creeping on her face was rare. Chloe was glad she had this effect on the younger girl.

"Dude, I saw you last night, but wow you really dress up for dinner." Chloe could feel Beca looking her up and down. Beca on the other hand was just as dressed up, although if you knew her you would know that she wasn't dressed up at all. She was wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a red and black flannel and black clunky boots. She looked amazing, of course. The two walked slowly to the diner where they sat across from each other in a booth located towards the back.

"I didn't even know this place was here. It would have been nice to know after all those drunken nights at the Treble parties." Beca started laughing, reflection on the events of the last party.

"Well I wanted it to be our little secret, I actually found it one day when I went running." Chloe put her menu down on the table and when the waitress approached there was no need to take Chloes order, the woman already knew what it was. Beca just settled on fries and a coke, she wasn't that hungry, just tired from being in class all day. They sat in silence for awhile before Beca started talking about new mixes she planned on sharing at the radio station. Chloe could sit and listen to Beca talk about music for days, the way the younger girl got excited and talked with her hands. It was adorable and that's when Chloe Beale knew that she was in over her head.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy." The waitress sat their food down and Beca immediately reached for the ketchup. Fun fact about Beca Mitchell, she hates tomatoes but loves ketchup. Chloe watched as the younger girl tried to slather her fries in ketchup, but it just wasn't coming out of the bottle. She shook the bottle again and this time the lid flew off and ketchup landed all over Chloes clothes.

"Oh shit ginger." Amy interrupted the story and the Bellas erupted in laughter while Beca just rolled her eyes. She should have known that she'd ruin their first non-date.

"And that's why I no longer eat ketchup on my fries." Beca tried to cover up her smirk but there was no use.

"That's a pretty terrible first date-" Aubrey chuckled and Amy continued to talk. "Sorry, non- first date, but I bet I've got one worse." Amy proceeded into telling a story about a kangaroo, candles and something being underwater. Beca wasn't paying attention, instead she got up from her seat in the living room, kissed Chloe on her temple and walked into the kitchen to start the dishes. She'd had a long day and was ready to get to bed but she knew that Chloe wouldn't sleep until the kitchen was clean.

"Let me help you with that Beca." Aubrey got up from her seat and started collecting bowls and cups. She joined Beca in the kitchen and just stood back as the older girl moved around the kitchen as if it were her own. She had a feeling deep down that Beca was going to decide to stay, the way she moved around her best friend. as if she's invincible. She was happy that after pretty much kidnapping Beca Mitchell and bringing her to California, only to make her stay with a hesitant Chloe Beale the two girls were finally working things out. And with that thought she absentmindedly starting washing dishes while the shorter girl struggled at putting them away. She could hear the Bellas in the room just a few feet away laughing at something Chloe was talking about and she felt that her work here was complete.

"So Beca, are you ready to go home yet?" The look on Becas face was pure panic, like she had just seen a ghost and that told Aubrey the only answer she was looking for. Beca Mitchell had no plans on going home.


	13. Chapter 13

They say that washing dishes is therapeutic to some people, they forget their worries and just focus on the task at hand. Cleaning dishes is not like that for Beca Mitchell, especially when she's in the kitchen with Aubrey Posen. The silence gives Beca too much time to think, too much time to get lost and that's the last place she needs to be. Plus there's the looks she gets from Aubrey, like she knows Beca wants to stay, but her heart is conflicted. There were so many decisions to be made and too much on the line, her career being one of them. Standing in front of the fridge she could hear the other girls talking about the press they received when they won Worlds. Aubrey had decided to join them, as she was done washing dishes and they were all put away.

"Come on hobbit, our work here is done." Aubrey waved her hands from the couch for the younger girl to join them. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and said that she was going to shower and that there "better not be any intruders". The Bellas laughed while Chloe hid her face and continued to talk about whatever Amy had brought up - something about dingos, alligators and a blind date. That girl had enough stories to go around the world.

After Becas all too hot shower she decided that it was time for bed, after-all it was 10 o'clock and the time change was really messing with her sleep schedule, not that she had one but it was the thought of being a normal adult that she liked to hold on to. She grabbed her laptop and got in Chloes bed. If she couldn't think of a way to make a decision, she would make music do it for her. She opened her iTunes, which was arranged perfectly for this type of decision making. Alphabetical order, dates of albums released, track numbers and album covers for days. Her idea was to use music as a sort of Magic 8 ball, ask a question and put it on shuffle. Not very adult for her, but if it got her out of making decisions she would try. Whatever song it landed on was what she would decide. She knew that if Aubrey or any of the other girls found out what she was doing they'd flip out. So much for being an adult, right?

"Okay, iTunes. What should I do about the studio situation?" She pressed shuffle and plugged her headphones in, hoping for the best.

 _Search Your Heart by Pete Yorn & Scarlett Johansson_ was the first track that came up. Beca chuckled at the lack of clarity, so far it wasn't going well but she was sure that she'd get a definite answer.

"Well that tells me nothing. How about this one… Should I stay in San Francisco and produce music here?" She closed her eyes and pressed her luck once again.

 _Electric Love by BORNS._ Beca chuckled at the first few notes of the song. While they were walking around this morning she heard Chloe singing it under her breath. Beca found it a few days before Chloe left Atlanta and she hadn't heard it since. She took that as a sign to stay, that's what her heart told her to do but most of the time you can't trust your heart. She heard Chloe telling the girls goodnight and that they would try to behave themselves tonight. Beca shut her laptop and walked over to the desk where Chloe had sat it before. She heard the door open quietly, just in case Beca was asleep and heard a voice she could pick out of a crowded room on fire.

"Oh good, you're not asleep. I was hoping we could talk." Chloe spoke softly and kept her eyes on Beca the entire time. She could read her like a book and most of the time knew exactly what she was thinking. Thankfully she had a few things on her mind as well and she didn't want to stay up all night overthinking while Chloe slept.

"Yeah, me too." Beca watched as Chloe took her sweatshirt off and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She wasn't sure when the conversation would start or where it would go but she wasn't afraid. She wanted things to work out, for once.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Chloe starting washing her face in-between questions and Beca couldn't help but think how beautiful the older girl was. Usually it was the simple things that really caught Becas eye. They way Chloe stood when she was talking to someone, or the way she used her hands when trying to explain her theory on music.

"Yeah, I can see why you like it here." Her tone wasn't very polite but she now understood why the older girl was happy. Why the older girl left and never came back.

"I'd like it more if you stayed. I know that I shouldn't be brutally honest but after dinner tonight and sitting with the girls I started thinking. You could live here with me, you could walk to work every day and produce music like you've always wanted. I know it's not LA but being here without you after we've spent time together isn't something I can handle." The look on Becas face said it all, she was already over thinking but the redhead kept talking. "I know it's a lot but I can't let you fly back to Atlanta without knowing." Chloe was seconds away from crying, but she had to be honest. She held these feelings in for too long and knowing that the love of her life was flying home in 2 days wasn't helping.

"I… Uh…" Beca couldn't think, she just watched as Chloe wiped away tears she was trying to hide and got in bed. The room was quiet and Beca hated the tension she felt. She had no idea what to do, or what to say. When the cobwebs cleared in her mind she finally decided that it was time to speak. "What would happen if I go?" That's not what she planned on saying, the words just fell out of her mouth. She could tell Chloe was shocked and she didn't blame her, since the Bellas flew her out to California to fix things.

"I'm not sure, I don't think we could ever make this work with you on the other side of the country." Chloes voice cracked and she could see the pain on Becas face but the older girl didn't understand why.

"I don't know Chlo. The studio is pretty cool here though, so thanks for taking us." Beca was a pro at avoiding conversations about feelings. She used to tell people that she had a robotic heart because she never showed her emotions. She had music for that, she could find a song that told someone exactly what she was feeling. It was a gift really, but most people didn't appreciate it.

"You're welcome Beca. Can we go to sleep now?" Chloe threw back the comforter where Beca would normally be sleeping. She knew better than to push Beca into actually talking about feelings, it wouldn't get her anywhere. Instead of climbing in bed, Beca threw on a jacket and found her phone.

"I'm going for a walk. I have the to code to your building and I'll take Aubreys key. I'll be back soon." She kissed Chloe on the forehead and walked out of the bedroom before the redhead had a chance to respond. It was almost 11 o'clock, entirely too late for someone like Beca to be roaming the streets. Beca just needed space, away from the Bellas and away from the face Chloe kept making, like someone told her that One Direction broke up. Beca walked down the hallway until she reached the door, all the Bellas were asleep and she was thankful to not be integrated. She walked out of the apartment and slowly closed the door, unsure of where she was heading.

The air was cold and crisp, it occasionally got this way in Atlanta but something about the air felt different. Beca felt different, she now had decisions to make and more than herself to think about. So much pressure on such a small person, that's why this was such a big deal. Hearing Chloe ask her to stay was exactly what she wanted, why she didn't respond was beyond her. She was sure that she loved Chloe, no matter how the last months had been. She had always loved the redhead, she was the only person who got through to her - broke down her walls, supported her music, brought her snacks when she needed them. Chloe fought every day to get past the walls Beca put up and when she did, she was still fighting. To have someone like that in your life who constantly wants to see you be better and support you no matter what, Beca never had someone like that. She started walking towards the recording studio, maybe something along the way would convince her that she was being stupid and that she should run back to Chloe with open arms.

The sidewalks were empty, the roads were quiet and the occasional biker would speed by. She walked past the bookstore that Chloe had some many books from and started to imagine all the things they could do if she stayed. Getting up on Monday mornings to watch Chloe get ready for school, kiss her at the door and then go to work. Text her during the middle of the day because she missed her even though it had only been a few hours, send her photos from the studio and pick up dinner when she was done working. They could come home to each other like they used to, well without the Bellas being there. Saturday mornings they could wake up to have brunch, walk around the city and then go back to their home to listen to vinyl while Chloe graded papers. These were all things Beca wanted, hell she'd trade the last 3 months for all of those things. But was she ready? That's what she was struggling with. She always had this idea of her future, she'd finish college, because after being involved with the Bellas she wanted to stay and then she'd move to LA. She hadn't plan on falling in love with someone who turned her world upside down, she hadn't planned on producing an album in Atlanta with another Bella. LA was her dream, it was her goal and now all of her thoughts surrounded Chloe Beale.

Beca continued walking, she passed the recording studio and a coffee shop. She stopped at a small park and found a bench that overlooked the bay. She could see the ships coming into the bay, the lights from cars on the bridge that never seemed to sleep and lights from the houses surrounding her. She felt at peace, for the moment her heart wasn't conflicted and no decisions needed to be made, she was just there in the moment. She just wished Chloe was with her, although she was pretty sure the redhead was sprawled across the bed taking all of the comforter for herself. She smiled at the picture in her head, that's what she could come home to after late nights recording. Sitting on the bench she came to realize that the moments she passed up on to confess to Chloe how she really felt, were just moments leading her to this one. Where she had to make a decision about her future and her feelings. Future wise she could stay, this studio would put her on the map and artist would come to her just for her to produce their album, for her to put that Mitchell sound on it. Plus LA was only a quick flight away, or she could take a scenic road trip through Big Sur but roadtrips were Chloes thing, not hers. Once again everything came back to Chloe. Feelings wise she knew exactly what she had to do. She had to say. She had to say.

"I have to stay." She was almost shouting at this point. She took out her phone and texted Chloe.

 _You're probably asleep, but I'm coming home._

She sent the text and instead of walking home, she ran. Past the coffee shop, past the studio and almost halfway up the hill until she had to take a break. She put her cardio on the back-burner after Worlds and could care less that she had to take a break, she just wouldn't tell Aubrey. After she caught her breath she started running again, this time she made it all the way to Chloes apartment. She punched in the code as fast as her cold fingers would allow and ran up the stairs to the door that separated her from the future. She unlocked the door, dropped the key in a bowl and ran down the hallway to the room where a sleepy Chloe awaited her.

"I'm staying. I love you." And that's all she had to say cause what came next was a crushing tackle by a certain redhead who couldn't be happier.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few hours were a blur. Conversations about the future, the displacement of clothes, trying to keep quiet and the giggles from a bubbly redhead. Beca felt like a teenager again, sneaking out of her window at 2 am in the dead of night. Of course every time she tried to sneak out she'd fall into the bushes outside her window, but that was beside the point. She felt so many things, even though feelings weren't her forte. Happiness was always a foreign concept to her, after her parents divorced she questioned everything and could never understand what it truly meant to be happy. Sure there had been moments of happiness, but never really the everlasting feeling. This time she was sure she figured out what it meant to be happy. Laying in the arms of a now sleeping redhead made the younger girl smile. Tomorrow they would get the opportunity to sit down with their best friends and tell them that they decided to work it out, that Beca was staying and that they could all go home. Since they forced her out here in the first place she was grateful that even though her best friends meddled in her love life, they actually cared about her. Beca nodded off to sleep thinking about what tomorrow would be like the phone calls she would have to make to inform all of the Bellas who weren't here and the endless questions from Stacie and Amy about why it "took her so long to get her head out of her ass" as Aubrey says. For the first night in months sleep was something that embraced Beca with open arms.

"Well what do we have here?" Aubrey was leaning against the door with the Bellas closely behind her. She could hear snickering but was trying to remain serious and get down to the bottom of whatever activities took place last night while they were peacefully sleeping in the room down the hall. The first time she spoke the two sleeping girls didn't hear her, which wasn't a surprise since Beca slept like a dead person. She learned that the hard way, trying to wake up the alt girl was one of the most challenging things she's ever dealt with.

"Hello, earth to Bloe!" CR had to hold Amy back, as she was seconds from jumping up and down on Chloes bed to wake them up.

"What's going on?" Beca could feel Chloe moving in bed but she didn't want to move. By the time things settled down last night it was nearly 5am and who knows what time it was now. The way Aubrey worked it was probably 7 and the whole day would be scheduled for cardio. Chloe shuffled around in the blankets and when she finally opened her eyes she froze.

"Beca." The younger girl didn't respond, naturally. Chloe had a panicked tone in her voice.

"Beca, you need to get up right now." Chloe was now shoving the younger girl and as much as she loved her, she wanted to punch her as hard as she could. She wanted to sleep, not be shaken to death.

"I'm up, what is it?" Beca didn't even have her eyes open, she just rolled over and threw her arms Chloes body, which now had been clothed. "Is it lunch time yet?" The younger girl started to laugh, but nothing about the situation they were in was a laughing matter. Sure, Chloe had been in plenty of awkward situations and she usually shook them off but this time she was trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, I guess our job here is done." Aubrey turned on her heels and headed back to the living room to pick up the mess the girls had made after they decided to have a sleepover, just like they decided at the retreat. Pillows were scattered everywhere, scrapbooks from Chloes college years and endless photos of the Bellas. What stuck out in Aubreys mind the most about this situation was Chloe. She watched the redhead fall in love with Beca and even though at first she didn't approve, she now understood 100%. There was a page in Chloes scrapbook that was all photos of Beca. The title of page "The Mastermind of the New Bella Sound" sure there was few Bellas in the background of photos, but it was all Beca. Working on mixes, laughing with those ridiculous headphones around her neck, at the studio working with Emily and a selfie with Snoop Dogg. It would be impossible for Chloe to love anyone else, especially with the heart she had. Aubrey smiled and closed the scrapbook. She could hear Fat Amy talk about the mess they made and that "the fiesty ginger would be angry if they left a mess when she woke up" she was right and the blonde wasted no time bossing the Bellas around to clean.

Chloe knew that there would be an insane amount of questions and she needed Beca to help with the answers. A small doubt crept in her mind and she wasn't sure that Beca was sure about what she said last night. Of course in the moment you could say anything and it be true, but after the sun comes up and you've thought about it, does it always remain true? An integration wasn't what they needed, they needed time. But when all of your best friends are staying just down the hall space and time wasn't something you could just have. Chloe could hear the younger girl snoring, which was a sure sign that she was exhausted. She removed the comforter and slowly got out of bed to observe her surroundings. Clothes were all over the floor, the bed was a mess, Becas computer was playing music and Chloes phone had 18 missed messages.

"Becs, get up. Help me clean up this mess and then we need to talk to the Bellas." Chloe threw a shirt at the younger girl, who was now stretching and making what Chloe called "baby dinosaur noises". This day was sure to be an adventure with all of the discussions they had coming.

"Need…" Beca was already yawning before she could finish her sentence but Chloe knew exactly what she was asking for. If Beca Mitchell didn't have her coffee it was like dealing with Aubrey the day before a Bella competition.

"Help me clean up this mess you were so determined to create last night and I'll get you some coffee. Please?" The redhead flashed those baby blues and Beca couldn't do anything but follow the redheads instructions.

After the girls cleaned up the disaster they made the night before, Beca decided that she needed to shower before getting a million questions thrown at her. She gathered what clothes of hers she could find through the pile that the older girl made in the corner of the room and walked into the bathroom. Instead of barricading herself in the shower like she did her first year at Barden, she left the door open. Naturally she started singing, which was an open invitation for the older girl to sing as well. Beca knew that Chloe was stressed, for whatever reason she had no idea. But after taking her time in the shower, admiring her various scratches and bruises from the night before she could tell that her favorite redhead was seconds from losing it. She didn't know whether to ask or just let it pass. Whatever it was it was clearly bothering the older girl. She wouldn't look at Beca and every time she spoke her voice was calm and quiet - two words that were never used to describe the redhead.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" Beca decided that it was time to face the problem head on because fumbling around the older girls room trying not to make eye contact wasn't working. Beca was usually the one running away from problems, but things were different this time, she could feel the stress and could see all the emotions Chloe was feeling. The older girl stopped brushing her hair, took a quick glance at herself in the mirror and walked over to the bed to sit. Whatever was going on had Beca freaking out internally. Was she regretting last night? Does she still want her to stay? Should they have talked things out before creating the mess they were in now? The questions Beca had in her mind were slowly making her doubt everything she said and did last night. Although doubting kissing Chloe Beale for that long was ridiculous, anyone could kiss her but she chose Beca.

"Did you mean everything we talked about last night? I don't want you waking up after the Bellas leave only to realize that you didn't mean any of it. I know this makes me sound like a jerk, but I want you to be sure." Beca could tell that Chloe was having a hard time speaking. She had her hands in her lap, playing with a ring she stole from Beca in her senior year. Usually the redhead was confident in everything she did - that included interrupting people showers. This was a side of Chloe that very few people got to witness - stumbling over her words, avoiding eye contact and stressed to the point of tears.

"Of course I did. Is that why you've been acting weird?" Beca put her hands on Chloes cheeks, making it impossible for the older girl to look anywhere else. "Dude, I'm right here. I don't plan on leaving, except for Christmas and I'd like to go back home to see our family, if that's alright with you." Beca knew the exact words to say to make Chloe feel like a brand new person, even though she still had her doubts. She kissed the older girl and walked to the door that separated her from the Bellas, who by now were chomping at the bit to get all of the details about the hookup and apparent conversation about Becca staying.

"Are you ready to announce to the world that we finally got our shit together?" Chloe laughed and stood up, grabbing Becas Barden sweatshirt. She fixed her hair, smiled and took Becas hand.

"Let's do this." The two girls walked out of Chloes bedroom hand in hand, ready to face the wild pack of Bellas waiting for details.


	15. Chapter 15

**8 months later….**

"Chloe have you seen my skinny black tie? We have to be at the release party in 30 minutes and I'd like to be reasonably early." Of course no maroon jacket should ever be without a black skinny tie. Emilys album took longer to produce since they had to relocate everything to San Francisco, get the studios to switch the contracts and agree for Beca to be head producer at her new studio. They got it done in record time and on the nights they weren't recording Beca was editing, so Emily could go back to Barden before Bella rehearsals started. This album would put Becas name everywhere, even though it already was. She had artists calling the studio at least 3 times a day wondering when she could listen to new album ideas. Beca Mitchell had a gift, there was no doubt about that.

"I think it's beside our Bella scarves on the left side of the closet. If you'll give me 12 seconds I can help you!" Chloe emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight fitting black dress, hugging every curve. Her hair was loosely in a bun, with strands falling against her cheeks. Her makeup was completely done and was in the process of putting in earring that matched Becas maroon jacket. They weren't always up for matching couple outfits but tonight Beca insisted that she wear the earrings she bought Chloe the month before. The press would go crazy for how amazing they looked together, since for once the hardcore Beca Mitchell was wearing heels and makeup done to perfection.

"I.. Uh... " Beca couldn't take her eyes off of the redhead."Wow Chloe, just wow…. what were we talking about?" The redhead still had her ways, she could shut the shorter girl up by just one look She shot the younger girl a flirty wink and stepped in front of her to find the skinny tie that matched the black pants Beca was now sporting. Of course the tie wasn't hanging up where it should be, it was on the floor along the Bellas scarves, Beca must have dropped them in her hour of freaking out about the new album. Chloe picked up the tie and lifted it in the air with a very perky "Ah-Ha!"

"Uh, Becs… My eyes are up here." Chloe chuckled at the hint of pink creeping up on the younger girls face as she knew she was caught. She threw the tie around Beca and precociously fixed it the way she knew Beca would, to cover up all the buttons in a non-crooked way. She kissed the younger girl and walked back into the bathroom to double check everything. She was nervous for all of the record executives to listen to the album her girlfriend had solely created with the help of Emily, of course. She knew that all of the Bellas flew in the night before and were planning to surprise their favorite DJ, which is why she thought Beca telling her they needed to leave soon was hilarious. Beca was never on time - for dates, movies, even breakfast most mornings. Although she was always up to date on new music, that was the one area she was completely flawed in.

"Are you ready babe? The car is here." Beca was still rushing around the room picking up random things while Chloe was applying her lipstick watching for the car. Beca was in full panic mode, not about the album - she could care less. She knew it was amazing and the way she created things was never less than that. Tonight though, this was a new feeling of panic. Beca overheard Chloe talking to Aubrey a few weeks after they moved in together and the conversation was one she would never forget.

"Yeah Aubs, everything is great. Beca gets done every night around 7 which is perfect since I get home at 5. I have time to grade papers and come up with new lesson plans before we cook dinner." Chloe was walking around the apartment while Beca was working on music at the kitchen bar. She had headphones on and what looked like music playing but the volume wasn't loud enough for Beca to pay attention, plus she wanted to be nosy. These conversations never happened when she was home and Chloe always told Aubrey exactly what she was thinking, even after she announced that she and Stacie had been dating since before Worlds.

"Would I want to do this for the rest of my life?" Chloe looked at Beca, even though she wasn't looking at her, she could feel her eyes looking at the younger girl. "Yes, I would. I know that we had a rough patch and it took us only a hundred years to figure everything out but I love her and I know she loves me- I know it." The silence that filed the apartment made Beca feel bad about listening in on the conversation but she just wanted to know where Chloe was at. "Of course you'll be my maid of honor, as long as I get to be yours." The redhead laughed and walk into the bedroom incase she was bothering Beca. The younger girl knew exactly what they were talking about. She had texted Aubrey about a similar thing a week after she moved in with her best friend. The normally bitchy blonde had been shocked at the conversation, but regardless gave her favorite alt girl advice.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's do this." Beca snapped out her daydream and grabbed a little blue box from her laptop bag and shoved it into her pants while Chloe wasn't paying attention. The girls walked hand in hand to the car that was waiting for them on a chilly California night. After what seemed like hours fighting traffic they arrived 2 minutes late. Although the event didn't start until 8:30 they had to be there at 8 so Beca could do interviews outside with the press and take photos with Emily. Chloe chuckled at the time and leaned over to kiss Beca, making sure to remove all of the lipstick she left on the younger girls lips. They exited the car and were immediately met with camera flashes and applause. Beca knew they were applauding for her, but she knew all the attention was on Chloe. They didn't always make appearances together in public, Chloe was just a local teacher and her kids didn't need to see her plastered all over magazines and the news.

"You look amazing, if I haven't told you." Beca looked at Chloe and the press was eating it up. She knew the headlines tomorrow would be entertaining but she needed the world to see her woman. Chloe flaunted her million dollar smile and kept walking with Beca until they were safely inside.

"Thanks baby, you look pretty fancy yourself." Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca right as the doors shut. Beca blushed and escorted her girlfriend into a room filled with people prepared for an entertaining night and boy would they get one. Just as they were getting drinks Beca heard a familiar voice.

"Whaddup shawshank, this is pretty swanky for a shrimp like you." Fat Amy was accompanied with the rest of the Bellas and she couldn't be happier to see her friends. They all erupted into laughter and after congratulations were passed around they found a place to sit. The listening party was about to start when the man with the microphone asked Beca to say a few words. The younger girl went into full panic mode, without showing it on her face but the only person in the world who knew wasn't the redhead. It was Aubrey, the plan was now in full swing and all she could was smile at the conversations that had taken place in the last months.

"Are you sure this ring is good enough for her?" Beca had been sending photos of engagement rings for the last week and Aubrey was loving every second of it. To see how the shy, wall building, don't care alt girl was getting serious about her best friend made her overwhelmed. It was incredible to see how serious she was, even though during their "rough patch" she still didn't stop loving Chloe.

"Beca, I love that you're coming to me for advice but you know that regardless of what ring you decide to buy she's going to say yes. Now if it were me, I'd want the second one. So that's probably the one you should go with. Do you know when you'd like to pop the question?" Aubrey had to know every detail, especially since she knew Chloe was thinking about marriage as well. She just wasn't to the point that Beca was at.

"I want to do it at the album party. I know it's probably not a great place to do it, but I want you guys to be there as well. I can pretend that I don't know you're coming but I want Chloe to have you there." Beca was over thinking and seconds from doubting her plan when Aubrey started to laugh.

"Oh hobbit, I can't believe you're doing this. I have a better idea. Why don't you do it after the party? We'll be right down the street from the bridge and the park, you know how much Chloe loves that place. We can leave early and say that we have to get back to the airport and you can take Chloe there afterwards and we'll all be waiting. Is that better?" Aubrey could see the relief in the younger girls eyes and knew she had fixed the problem.

Beca took the mic from the older man and shook his hand. Chloe was amazed at how confident her girl was tonight. She was happy that they were now surrounded by her friends, she knew Beca wouldn't get through tonight without them. Of course she had heard the album a million times and already knew every word but she was anxious to see how other people perceived it.

"Thanks for coming tonight, Emily and I appreciate it. I could say a million things about this record but I think I'll let the music do the talking. Sit back, grab a few drinks and enjoy." Beca put the mic down and walked over with Emily to start the album. As soon as the music started the Bellas got up slowly and started walking to the door.

"Where are you guys going? The album just started." Chloe was confused at the sudden idea to bail on Beca and Emily, on their big night.

"We've heard this album a hundred times ginger, we're hitting up a party early. Duh." Amy shot Beca a wink and walked out. Beca tried her best to look angry but she was seconds from having a breakdown. Thank goodness Emily was standing beside her playing the part flawlessly. Emily had tears and was about to speak when Chloe got up.

"Are you going to do anything about this Beca?" Chloe was angry that she had invited her friends and now they were leaving like it didnt matter.

"Actually I have a better idea." She grabbed Chloes hand and made her way to the back door, making sure to grab Chloes Bella jacket that she had Emily bring with her. She led her down a hallway and various doors, which opened up to a courtyard that was decorated for the night. She opened the gate and led Chloe to the park where that had spent hours talking about life in the months previous.

"You want to tell me what's going on? Mostly just why we're ditching your party?" Chloe was confused.

"Well… you see tonight wasn't about the album. I don't care what they think, I know how it sounds and that's all that I care about. Tonight is actually about you." Just then the Bellas walked behind Chloe and Beca knew it was time. Her whole life had been leading up to this. The nights they would hold hands on the way back from class, the friendly dates to the diner, movies nights cuddles up on the couch. The feelings Beca always had for Chloe were just preparing her for this moment.

Beca reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the little blue box she had spent so many months searching for. She just held the box in her hands, noticing that Chloe still had the puzzled look on her face.

"I've never been very good at explaining things, but I'm going to give this try. Chloe Beale, you are everything I have ever wanted. More than music, my career choice and more than the book I bought the other day that you made fun of me for." Beca always had to make things awkward but she just needed to laugh to make sure this was actually happening. She looked behind Chloe at the Bellas who were now tearing up. Stacie had her arms around Aubrey who was now crying more than anyone else. CR and Amy were fist pumping in the air since this was the moment they've been waiting for.

Beca got down on one knee and looked up at Chloe.

"I love you so much and I know it took us forever to get to this place but I want to spend every day of my life with you. I can't go another day without asking you this… Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Chloe was crying and her hands were shaking. It took her all of 2 seconds to yell the word 'Yes' and the Bellas cheered from behind their two best friends. Beca stood up, placed the ring on Chloes finger and kissed her bride to be. The Bellas ran up to congratulate the two, as soon as Chloe saw Aubrey they both started crying and freaking out over the ring.

"I guess this is better than any album you'll ever make…" CR looked at Beca and gave her a high-five.

"Hell yeah, best day in forever." Beca smiled at the adventure her life would bring her with Chloe Beale as her wife.


End file.
